By the Light of the Moon
by Jack-Sparrow-Lover
Summary: CH. 24 UP! Mariah Morgan is a twenty year-old woman who never leaves her house, but she is taken back to ME by Legolas and travels with him and his companions during TTT and ROTK, while hiding her darkest secret.
1. Her Adventure Begins

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
Chapter 1~Her Adventure Begins  
  
It was winter and snow was starting to fall. The air was crisp in New England and Christmas would soon be coming. A young woman, about age twenty, sat in her living room in front of the fireplace. The flames burned brightly and warmed her body as she drank her hot chocolate. Her long, dark hair flowed down her back in curls and her green eyes looked like fiery ember in the firelight. The woman wore a red, silk nightgown that was covered with a crimson robe. She lived alone. She didn't have many friends and didn't date often. Every time she did meet someone, they would make the attempt to use her. That was the one thing she never allowed. Her attacker always ended up suffering since she would break either his nose or jaw.  
  
This night was just like any other night.cold and lonely. She sat in front of her fireplace and stared blankly at the bright flames. It was the only thing that seemed to relax her. Her mind trailed off and she quietly mumbled a part of a song:  
  
"This is a call to the colorblind.  
This is an IOU.  
I'm stranded behind the horizon line.  
Tired of-"  
~John Mayer  
"Bigger Than My Body"  
  
CRASH!  
  
There was a loud noise in her bedroom. She carefully set her hot chocolate down on the table and walked over to her fireplace. She picked up the poker and held it as if she was about to swing a baseball bat. She strolled over to her bedroom door and pushed it open. The room was dark, so she flipped on the light switch and saw a tall man standing in front of her with a bow and arrow ready to fire. "What are you doing in my home?"  
  
"What do you think you're doing with that thing?" the man replied as he nodded at the poker she held in her hand. The woman looked over the man before her. The idea of facing an archer with a fireplace poker wasn't the best idea, but it was all she could think of at the time. His hair was a light golden color and hung down past his shoulders, some strands in small braids. He had intensely focused blue eyes and wore tight green leggings and a tunic. "Well, are you going to answer me?" the man asked again.  
  
"You're the one in my house, so I think you should answer first."  
  
"Just put your 'weapon' down."  
  
"How do I know that you won't shoot me once I'm unarmed?"  
  
"Trust me.that so called 'weapon' is no defense and I would have shot you already if I was going to." They both glared at each other and placed their weapons aside at the same time. "Mani naa essa en lle? (What's your name?)" the stranger asked.  
  
"What?" the girl replied cautiously, "Could you repeat that?"  
  
"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? (Do you speak Elvish?)"  
  
"What the hell are you speaking?" the woman said, slightly raising her voice.  
  
"So.you don't speak Elvish?"  
  
"I'm afraid not.but I need to know what you've been saying."  
  
"I only asked you your name and if you spoke my language." The woman started laughing and covered her mouth to keep from looking like a psycho. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing.but did you just call this 'Elvish' language 'your' language?"  
  
"Yes, Arwenamin (My lady)."  
  
"Then, what are you?" she asked as she took a step closer to him and he did the same. When she saw his entire head, she noticed a pair of pointed ears sticking out from his head. The woman took another step closer and her body was almost pressed against him. When she reached out to touch his ears to see if they were real, he grabbed her wrist and a strange blue mist started to cloud the room. She looked around as the mist began to rise around them and her gaze soon turned to the creature before her. A smile crossed his lips and then everything went black.  
  
When she awoke, she found herself being carried on the back of a horse. Her head was leaned up against someone's chest and she swallowed hard. Her green eyes glanced at her surroundings and she realized that she was in what looked like countryside. The sky was a beautiful blue and the wind was blowing her hair wildly. "'Quel andune, Arwenamin (Good afternoon, my lady). I trust you slept well," a soothing and familiar voice said. When the woman looked up and behind her, she saw the same blonde creature that had been standing in her bedroom. "Who are you.and where am I?"  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood and you are on your way to Edoras. You fell asleep on the way up here."  
  
"Well, Prince Legolas, what happened before I fell asleep? Where were we before this? It was my home, was it not?"  
  
"I believe so.you and the fire poker couldn't do a thing to harm me, but I had intention of hurting you, Miss."  
  
"Morgan.my name is Mariah Morgan."  
  
"Well, Miss Morgan, I welcome you to Middle Earth.wherever you're from."  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask," Mariah replied with a sarcastic tone. She had no clue as to where she was or how any of this had happened. "Might as well go along with it.I need some adventure," she said quietly as she sat up straight and saw that there was a horse on each side of her. On a white horse sat an old man dressed in white with a gray cape and on the other horse sat a man in his thirties with shoulder-length dark hair. He had light blue eyes and the outfit of a ranger. Behind him sat a very short man with a long beard and a helmet. He wore armor and carried a lot of axes on his back. "Miss, are you feeling better?" the old man asked.  
  
"I guess, but who the hell are you people?" All four of her companions exchanged glances and then gave her astonished looks. "I'm sorry, I just.sorry," she said softly as she bowed her head down in shame.  
  
"It is fine," the old man replied, "And I am Gandalf the White. To your right is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and the dwarf behind him is Gimli, son of Gloin. You've already met Legolas." Mariah nodded her head and leaned back against Legolas' chest. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf stated as the horses began moving up toward Edoras, which sat on a rather large hill.  
  
When they all reached the palace at the top of the hill, the men dismounted their horses. Legolas then looked back up at Mariah and gracefully helped her down to the ground. When she looked back up at his face, he was smiling and it sent a chill up her spine that felt wonderful. Gandalf led Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and their new friend up the steps, where some guards stood. One of them said, "I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." Gandalf nodded to his friends as they took off their weapons and handed them to the other guards. When they had finished, Gandalf smiled and raised his head. "Your staff," the guard stated firmly.  
  
"Hmm? Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf gave the old man an innocent look and the guard let him pass with his friends. Aragorn stood on one side of Gandalf with Legolas and Gimli on the other. Legolas went along with Gandalf's act and held his arm in order to help make him look feeble. Mariah walked on the other side of Gimli, eyeing everyone who stood in the hall as they entered. Sitting at the end was King Théoden with an ugly, pale man beside him. He was whispering something to the king, but no one was able to make it out. Gandalf looked at the king and said, "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King."  
  
"He's not welcome," the repulsive man, known as Gríma Wormtongue whispered to King Théoden.  
  
"Why should I. welcome you, Gandalf.Stormcrow?" Théoden said in a weak and suffering voice. Mariah couldn't help but take pity on him. "A just question, my liege," Gríma said as he walked toward Gandalf, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."  
  
"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf said firmly as he raised his staff to before Gríma's eyes.  
  
"His staff!" he exclaimed as he looked at the guards and backed away from the wizard, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" As the guards rushed at the newcomers, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli all started to fight them as Gandalf stepped forward toward the king, "Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." As he continued speaking, Mariah stayed close to the dwarf and ran up next to Legolas as he threw his arm back and punched a man in the face. "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," Gandalf continued. With that, Théoden began to laugh and told Gandalf that he had no power. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Mariah watched in amazement and gripped Legolas' arm tightly as she watched the old wizard's movements.  
  
"AHH!" Théoden screamed out as his head hit the throne and Saruman.whoever that was.left him. The king slumped over and a young woman ran to his side and caught him. Her hair was flowed down her back in long golden waves and she wore a skin-tight, but flowing, white dress with gold trim at the waist. All of a sudden, the king's wretched form began to fade and he turned back into a middle-aged man. "I know your face.Eowyn.Eowyn," he whispered as the girl raised her hands to his face and tears rolled down her face. 


	2. The First Suspicion

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
Chapter 2~ The First Suspicion  
  
Mariah stood in a bedroom she had been requested to stay in and stared at the dress lying on the bed in front of her. This wasn't her world.these weren't her clothes.this isn't what she wanted. All of a sudden, there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"It's Eowyn. May I come in Miss Morgan?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." When she came in, she saw Mariah sitting on her small bed with her hands folded in her lap. Eowyn noticed that she was truly stressed about something, so she sat down next to her. "Miss Morgan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing.I'm just.tired," she lied.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you needed any help with your gown for dinner this evening. I know that the ties are rather difficult and-"  
  
"I could use the help," Mariah said quietly as she stood up and went behind a dressing divider. When she came out, she held up the top of the dress by the shoulders until Eowyn came up behind her and grabbed the ties so Mariah could let go. She tied the neck and shoulder pieces up and pulled then as tight as she could. When she finished, Mariah looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. "You look beautiful, Miss Morgan." The dress looked like Eowyn's, but was a dark green with gold trim. The sleeves draped down to her thighs and the dress itself followed the delicate curves of her body. "Thanks, Eowyn, but may I ask where dinner will be served?"  
  
"It will be ready soon and held in the dining hall. It's right next to the grand hall and I'll see you there. If you want, you may explore the palace.just don't get lost."  
  
"Okay," Mariah said with a laugh as Eowyn left the room and shut the door behind her. Moments after, Mariah strolled out the door and walked down the hall. It was only lit by torches on the walls and it was extremely difficult to see. She then noticed a brighter light at the end of the hall where a rather large window was. Mariah looked behind her and all around carefully to make sure that no one was around. When she didn't see anyone, she walked toward the moonlight that lit up the floor. Her feet were directly next to where the light started and all she could do was stare at it. "Why me.God, why me?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Why you?" a deep voice asked curiously from behind her. Mariah turned around and saw Aragorn standing there. His eyes looked over her knowing something was wrong. "Aragorn, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just taking a walk and I happened to hear you talking to yourself. Why are you so depressed, my lady?"  
  
"It's nothing, my lord. I just like to think about my past, ya know?"  
  
"I understand. Well, I wanted to ask you to join all of us for dinner in the dining hall."  
  
"Yes, Eowyn already mentioned that and I would be happy to join all of you. I'll see you soon." Aragorn nodded to the young woman and left her where he had found her. Mariah looked around again and then turned around to face the light. After taking a deep breath, she stepped into the light and felt the sensation surge through her body. She gulped and stepped back out to feel the sensation disappear as fast as it had come. She glared at the light and stormed away from it and down the other way. After making about two left turns, she ran into a dark figure in the hall. "Amin hiraetha (I'm sorry), Miss Morgan." She looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. "Legolas, I was just heading down to the dining hall."  
  
"I'd like to escort you, if you would permit me to."  
  
"Well, I would be honored, Prince Legolas," she replied as she gracefully took his arm and he walked her down a flight of stairs. There was no talk between them, just silence. Legolas could feel her tremble slightly and he could feel something else too. It was an unusual feeling, like something was hiding inside her. Soon enough, they arrived in the dining hall and saw that almost everyone was sitting down already. Legolas led Mariah to her seat and then took his place next to her. King Théoden entered and everyone stood up for him. When he reached his seat, he raised his arms and everyone sat down. "I hope all of you are enjoying your stay," he said.  
  
"Yes, it is quite lovely," Aragorn stated.  
  
"One of the most fair things in the world.besides the Lady Galadriel of course," Gimli said with a grin. Legolas couldn't help but laugh and neither could anyone else. Gimli was the life of the dinner table, making everybody laugh and smile. When Mariah looked at the utensils, she didn't know what to think. They were a silver color, but hey, they didn't have silver back then.did they? She knew she had to try. Legolas noticed Mariah reach tentatively for the spoon and when her grip tightened around it, smoke started coming from her hand. "OW!" she yelled as she stood up and looked at her hand. There was a red burn on her hand and it was steaming. "What's wrong?" Gandalf asked as everyone's attention turned to her.  
  
"N-Nothing.just stepped on my own foot. Please excuse me," Mariah said softly as she ran from the room and out the doors and into the grand hall. She took a deep breath and looked back at her hand to notice that the burn had disappeared. "I hate this.damn this whole thing.FUCK THIS SHIT!"  
  
"Excuse me?" she heard a husky voice say from behind her. She turned around with her head to the ground and exhaled. "Gandalf, I-"  
  
"No.don't speak. I need to know what's going on with you."  
  
"It's nothing," she replied as she looked up at him and knew how he saw though her lies. He must have known the truth.he was after all a wizard. "No, you are lying to me.and I do not tolerate it. I do not approve of lies, you know."  
  
"What are you talking about, Gandalf? I have nothing to hide from anyone."  
  
"Well," he said as he looked her over, "You ARE hiding something.and you know that we all will find out eventually since you travel with us. Are you sure there is nothing you wish to tell me?"  
  
"Sorry.what you see is what you get, sir." He raised his head proudly and walked back into the dining hall, leaving Mariah alone in darkness. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Why is it so hard to hide this from them? It's not like.damn.it's because I haven't been with anyone for a while." She exhaled and then looked at the darkness. Even though she was not in her unwanted form.she could see perfectly, so she ran back to the dining hall and took her seat next to Legolas. He rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Mariah gave a slight smile back, but then it faded when she saw Gandalf staring at her in a redundant way. 


	3. Confessions and Promises

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~I should warn everyone, I changed SOME of the storyline. For example, instead of in the movie how they really only spent a day or two at Edoras, they spend a longer time in my story~  
  
Most of you can probably guess what Mariah is hiding.but in case you haven't, I won't mention it. Hehee * _^  
  
Nikki Staggerwall, I have the answer to your question about Chapter 1 and Legolas fighting in the hall. If you read more carefully, you'll see that Mariah grabs Legolas' arm AFTER he hits the guy in the face. He stopped fighting at that point in the movie. You have to see the movie and refer to it to see the fight scenes sometimes. *_^  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Confessions and Promises  
  
The next morning, Mariah darted from her bedroom and down the hall. She had to be in the sunlight. She glanced behind herself for a quick moment, but ran into someone and fell on her backside. Mariah looked up and saw Aragorn standing there. "I see you have a tendency for running," he said with a smile.  
  
"And I see that YOU have a tendency for finding me." The ranger laughed and helped Mariah stand up. She seemed more relaxed this morning, but something was still hidden. "Where were you headed in such a hurry, my lady?"  
  
"I just want to be outside, so if you'll excuse me," she said with a nod as she ran past him and down the stairs. Aragorn watched her until she had disappeared and then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mani marte? (What happened?)"  
  
"Nothing Legolas.I'm just worried about our new friend. She seemed upset about something."  
  
"I agree, but she's hiding something." Aragorn looked at his companion and stared. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I can feel it. When I held her arm last night, I felt her tremble and I could feel the dread in her body. Something's wrong."  
  
"Have you spoken to her, Legolas?"  
  
"No, she won't let me. All she does is run."  
  
At that same moment, Mariah ran out the front doors of the palace and onto the terrace. The wind blew her hair all around and she inhaled the fresh scent of Middle Earth. The sun's heat on her pale skin felt warm.like a lukewarm bath. Oh, how she missed lying in her bathtub at home when she was under stress.her chamomile bubble bath and candles all around her. That was a relaxing thought.  
  
Gimli soon walked out and saw Mariah standing quietly, with the wind blowing her hair about. He carefully walked up behind her and tapped her in the back. With a rather loud growl, Mariah turned around and glared at Gimli. He gasped when he got a look at her eyes. They were no longer green, but a bright yellow. "My lady?"  
  
"What?" she asked when she came back from her slight trance.  
  
"Your eyes are yellow!" Mariah gasped and covered her face with her hands as she fell down to her knees. She looked at the dwarf through her fingers and saw the fear in his eyes. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, Master Dwarf.nothing."  
  
"You cannot lie anymore. I have caught you, gold eyes and all. You had better tell me the truth."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't."  
  
"Then I have no choice.ARA-!"  
  
"Shh," she whispered as she stood up and pushed Gimli against the wall, "Alright.I'll tell you."  
  
"It would help."  
  
"Come with me," Mariah ordered as she led Gimli up to her room and locked the door behind them. She looked at the dwarf and saw his cross his arms. "Master Dwarf, you must promise me something before I tell you."  
  
"Anything, Miss Morgan."  
  
"Okay," she said taking a deep breath, "You must promise that you will not scream and will not attack me, for I will not harm you in any way. I have gained control over myself." Gimli nodded and Mariah turned around to face the wall. She closed her eyes tightly and her body started to shake violently.  
  
"My lady?" Gimli asked as he watched her long hair start to spike out and stiffen. It seemed to grow shorter until it reached her neck and stopped. Gimli then watched her eyes go from rounded into sharp points. When she turned around, he backed up against the wall in shock. Her eyes were yellow like before, and her beautiful nails were long and sharp. He was about to scream, but Mariah ran up to him and knelt before him. "Do not worry, Gimli. As I said, I will not harm you."  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked curiously. Mariah flashed him a smile, revealing sharp, glistening, white teeth. "Someone from my world put a spell on me.turning me into this horrible creature every time moonlight touches my skin," she said as she sat down on the floor and folded her hands in her lap, "I can change when I want to, but if I'm threatened or touch moonlight, I change.regardless of what I want."  
  
"And this is what you've been hiding?"  
  
"Correct, Master Dwarf."  
  
"Then I must inform Aragorn and Legolas-"  
  
"NO! You can't tell them!"  
  
"Why ever not, Miss Morgan?"  
  
"The only reason they've been accepting me is because they think I'm a helpless woman. They wouldn't hurt a woman, but if they knew-"  
  
"I will promise.for now.but you must tell them." Mariah nodded her head and relaxed her body. Gimli watched her hair soften and grow long. Her eyes, ears, nails, and teeth all changed with it and the creature that sat before him was now in her original form. "Remember.you promised, Gimli."  
  
"And I keep it," he replied with a smile. 


	4. Last Day at Edoras

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~Okay, now that we've seen hat happens to Mariah when she touches moonlight, I can tell you that many of your assumptions were correct. She is in fact, a werewolf. Let's continue on with the story, shall we? Hee *_^  
  
~By the way, I know my description of Mariah's werewolf form is unusual b/c the fur does not cover her whole body and she does not turn into a full wolf. If any of you have seen the TV show "Big Wolf on Campus" and saw the episode called "Manchurian Werewolf", you should have a faint idea of what her form looks like (refer to Lori as the monster). If you haven't seen it, you'll just have to use your imaginations.  
  
Chapter 4~ Last Day at Edoras  
  
Hours passed a dinner would be served in the hall at that time. Mariah opened her door and shut it quietly behind her. When she reached the hall, she saw King Théoden sitting on his throne with Gandalf by his side. Two young children sat at a table with Eowyn and at another, Aragorn and Gimli sat.Aragorn smoking his pipe and Gimli pigging out on food and wine. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree," Eowyn stated.  
  
"Where's mama?" the little girl asked, but Eowyn hushed her. Mariah strolled up to a pillar and noticed that she had positioned herself next to Legolas, who was smiling at her. "What's going on?" she whispered.  
  
"The king is deciding on what he should do now that we know Saruman's forces are coming here," Legolas replied quietly.  
  
"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight," Gandalf said to Théoden as he placed a hand on the king's throne.  
  
"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn interrupted.  
  
"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war," came Théoden's reply.  
  
"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn stated firmly. Gimli and Legolas felt the tension that was building up between the king and the ranger and knew they should keep quiet to avoid a fight. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," King Théoden replied.  
  
"Then, what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"We must flee to Helm's Deep tomorrow morning. It's where we will be safe." With that, Théoden left the hall with Eowyn and the young children. Mariah looked up at Legolas and then walked over to a table, sitting next to Aragorn and across from Gimli. "What is Helm's Deep?" she asked.  
  
"It's the great fortress of Rohan," Gandalf interrupted as he walked over and joined everyone at the table, except for Legolas. He simply stood where he had been and remained silent. He continued to look Mariah over, admiring her beauty, but searching for her secret. "It will be a dangerous road, Miss Morgan. You will be under protection, but you may still be hurt."  
  
"That could never happen.I can never be harmed and-" She cut herself off. If she had stated one more word, her secret could be out in the open. Gimli glanced at her and gave a look of hope, thinking that Mariah would tell her dark secret. Aragorn noticed Gimli's look and turned to face Mariah. He saw her gripping a necklace tightly and her eyes were closed. When she finally opened them, she saw that everyone's eyes were on her. She released the vice grip she had on the necklace and relaxed. Legolas sat down next to Mariah and studied the charm at the end of the gold chain. It was a red stone with a gold howling wolf over it. "What is this?" he asked as he reached out to touch it.  
  
"Nothing.just something from my home," she said as she clutched it again, covering the charm.  
  
"May I touch-?"  
  
"NO! I mean.no, it's quite delicate," she lied, "I have to be careful with it."  
  
"Okay," Legolas replied with a shrug and he then asked, "Do you know how to fight?"  
  
"What do you mean.fight?"  
  
"Using swords, archery.stuff like that," Aragorn interrupted.  
  
".No." she said quietly as she turned her head toward the table.  
  
"Then we must teach you," Aragorn said as he stood up, "Come on." Mariah listened without question and followed Aragorn to the center of the hall. She had a nervous look on her face and her eyes scanned the room. "Gandalf, may I borrow your sword?"  
  
"Of course, Aragorn," came his reply as he tossed it to Aragorn, who caught it gracefully.  
  
"Here Mariah," he said as he handed her the sword. She almost dropped it when she held it. It was much heavier than she had expected it to be. Aragorn drew his sword and pointed it at Mariah. She jumped back in shock and lifted her sword so the metal touched Aragorn's sword. "Now, I want you to take a swing at me."  
  
"Lord Aragorn, I can't-"  
  
"That's your problem right there. You lack the confidence that is needed in battle. I will not harm you for this is your first time. Just take a swing at me." Mariah did as she was told and Aragorn blocked it immediately. "Good.now I will take a swing at you and you will block me. GO!" With his words, Aragorn swung his blade and Mariah blocked it, but fell to the floor. The ranger gave her a look of disapproval and helped her stand up. "You must try harder and keep your balance. Let's try again." Aragorn repeated his same movement and this time, his opponent blocked it without falling. The training went on for another hour and Aragorn could see how exhausted she was becoming. After all, she had been working hard and she was a weak woman. Legolas stood in awe at how quickly the girl was learning. There was a fire in her that could not be explained. "How about letting an elf take a shot," Legolas shouted.  
  
"It would be a good plan.if it's alright with you, Lady Mariah?" Aragorn asked. She nodded her head in agreement as Aragorn handed Legolas his sword and he stepped forward. "Don't be alarmed, my lady. You will lose this battle for I am an elf and you are only learning.but you will improve." Those words made Mariah cringe and Gimli saw the stress rising in her. She felt her ears start to point, so she took a deep breath and they changed back to normal before anyone noticed. She opened her eyes and threw the sword to the ground. Mariah then looked at her friends and ran out of the hall. Aragorn threw Legolas a glare and then a nod. "I get the message," the elf said under his breath as he ran after the girl.  
  
Mariah locked her bedroom door behind her and sat on the floor. Her body was tensing and she knew he had to let out her anger. She closed her eyes and let the evil sensation run through her veins. When she was fully transformed, she took a deep breath and ran her tongue over her pointed teeth. "I'm going to die," she whispered as she stood up and walked over to the bed. She kicked it and when it moved, she saw that a large trunk lay underneath it. She knelt down in front of it and looked it over. It was at least a hundred years old and a gold lock sealed the dark wood. Mariah stuck her nail into the lock and turned it, breaking it apart. When she opened it dust flew out and made her cough. "Are you alright, Miss Morgan?" a voce said from outside the door.  
  
"Shit," she said quietly as she relaxed her body and let herself turn back to original form.  
  
"Are you alright?" the voice asked again. She walked up to the door and opened it to find Legolas standing there. "I'm fine, Master Elf. Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"Actually.yes," he replied as gently brushed passed her and entered her room, "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am and-" He cut himself off when the trunk caught his attention. Mariah closed the door and knelt beside him as he reached into the trunk and pulled out a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. He set them down and then pulled out a set of clothing that resembled his own. When he glanced back into the trunk, he saw a rather large sword with Elvish writing on it. There was a pair of white knives with three points on them lying next to it (A/N: refer to Electra's knives in the movie "Daredevil"). "Mariah, where did you get this stuff?"  
  
"I just happened to kick the bed in frustration and I found this box. I was about to go through it before you came in."  
  
"These are weapons and clothing of the Elves.except for these unusual knives. I've never seen anything like these before."  
  
"I guess I can use them when we travel to Helm's Deep."  
  
"Yeah, you can," he said as he turned to face her, but she wasn't there. He glanced around the room and then saw her standing by the window, looking up at the cloudy night sky, which covered the dreaded moon. Legolas strolled up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Morgan, what's been troubling you?"  
  
"Nothing.nothing at all, Legolas."  
  
"Then why are you so distant and depressed?"  
  
"I just don't feel like I belong anywhere.not at home.not here.not anywhere. I'm different than everyone else."  
  
"Who cares what you are? Look at Aragorn, Gimli, and I.we're completely different and we get along just fine."  
  
"True.but you aren't.never mind," Mariah whispered as a tear ran down her face. Legolas lifted her chin up so that her green eyes met his blue ones. He wiped away the tear and simply smiled. "Legolas." She didn't get to finish her sentence. The elf's lips met hers gently and hesitantly, causing her to tremble. She quickly pulled away when his hand touched her neck and stared at the person before her. With a shake of her head, she ran out of her room and slammed the door behind her. Legolas placed his hands on his hips and looked at the ground with a deep breath. 


	5. Departing and Resting

Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
Chapter 5~ Departing and Resting  
  
The next morning, Mariah awoke in a comfortable bed. Thoughts began to race through her mind about what had happened between Legolas and her. Legolas.just the sound of his name in her head made her shudder nervously. What was she thinking, letting him kiss her? Why did he do it? Did she enjoy it? "STOP!" she shouted out as the memories continued to pour into her head.  
  
She had to get her mind off this elf, so she got up and walked over to the bureau, where she had left her newly found clothes. She quickly stripped her nightgown off her body and pulled on her Elven clothing. Surprisingly, they weren't as complicated to put on at they looked, but they didn't feel quite right to her. The clothes were almost skin tight and Mariah felt uncomfortable, since she wasn't the biggest fan of showing off her body. At least there were many thin layers of cloth. She quickly then pulled on her boots, slung her quiver and bow over her shoulder, tied her new sword to her waist, and tucked the knives at her belt.  
  
Mariah then walked out her door and down the stairs and into the hall. A loud voice belonging to Háma could be heard from outside. "By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." She ran outside and saw Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli walking toward the stables, so she followed them closely. "Helm's Deep!" Gimli began, "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"  
  
"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn stated firmly as they all entered the stables. Mariah came in moments after and ran up next to Aragorn. "Good morning, my lady. I trust you slept well."  
  
"I guess," she whispered as she continued to listen to the conversation Aragorn was having with Gandalf.  
  
"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences HAVE to hold."  
  
"They will hold," Aragorn replied reassuringly. Mariah had never seen Aragorn so proud of something before. Gandalf stood next to his horse, Shadowfax, and stroked his white mane. "The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." With those words, Shadowfax galloped out of the stables, nearly running over Legolas and Gimli. Mariah looked up at Aragorn and asked, "What did he mean by that?"  
  
"I don't know.but Gandalf doesn't always make sense at first. Everything will come clear in due time. By the way, I have to say that you could pass for an elf maiden dressed like that."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mariah shot back quickly.  
  
"It wasn't an insult. Elves are he most fair creatures in Middle Earth. He was only complimenting your beauty," Legolas interrupted. Mariah shot him a glare and felt her eyes turn yellow. She quickly closed them and relaxed until she knew the color had disappeared. When she looked back up at Legolas, his stare had turned into a study. "What happened to your eyes?"  
  
"Nothing.I just got some dust in them and had to close them."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, I thought I saw them change color."  
  
"Sometimes light can play tricks on eyes, Master Elf.even yours," Mariah said gently as she left the stables and walked back outside.  
  
"There's no light in here to play the trick," Legolas whispered to Aragorn and he then noticed Gimli staying quiet for once.  
  
"Gimli?" Aragorn asked. He didn't answer, but left quickly. Legolas leaned toward Aragorn and said as quietly as he could, "He knows something that we don't."  
  
Back in the hall, Eowyn opened up a wooden chest and picked up a sword. She unsheathed it and held it up, admiring it. Eowyn then began to practice her skills. She was so focused on her talent that when she turned around and swung the blade, she was blocked by Aragorn. Her eyes widened and Aragorn slightly looked surprised at her skills. "You have some skill with a blade," he stated calmly, but challengingly. Eowyn then swung her sword and pointed it at Aragorn, giving her the upper hand. The ranger lowered his blade to his side to admit defeat. "Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain," Eowyn said firmly as she sheathed her sword and placed it back in the trunk.  
  
"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked calmly. Eowyn's intense gaze met his once again and she knew he would understand her words. "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."  
  
"You are a daughter of kings, a shield maiden of Rohan," he replied as he sheathed his knife, "I do not think that would be your fate." Eowyn's eyes glazed a little and Aragorn's stare was comforting. He then bowed to Eowyn and left her to her thoughts.  
  
The entire city of Edoras had emptied. They travelled an entire day and King Théoden ordered a night for rest. The people of the city all huddled together in the field which was next to a small lake. There was some woodland a few yards away, so Aragorn decided to take the first watch. He sat by a tree and smoked his pipe, staring off into the darkness. All he could think about was Arwen. Earlier that day, he had looked at Eowyn and felt something. At least Arwen's calming words, "The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane. It is mine to give to whom I will... Like my heart." He eventually dozed off and dreamt of his elf maiden.his love.  
  
Mariah sat by the small lake, staring at the water. She was lucky that it had been another cloudy night, with no moonlight to taunt her. She looked at her reflection and a tear rolled down her face. She quietly sang a relaxing song, hoping not to wake anyone:  
"When the evening falls and the daylight is fading,  
  
from within me calls - could it be I am sleeping?  
  
For a moment I stray, then it holds me completely.  
  
Close to home - I cannot say." What she didn't know was that Legolas was still awake. He was lying next to Aragorn and his sensitive hearing caught her depressing, but beautiful words.  
  
"Close to home feeling so far away.  
  
As I walk there before me a shadow  
  
from another world, where no other can follow.  
  
Carry me to my own, to where I can cross over...  
  
close to home - I cannot say.  
  
Close to home feeling so far away." Mariah didn't even notice that Legolas had come within only two feet of her. He stood behind her and continued to listen. Her voice was beginning to crack between words because of her sadness. Legolas could feel her torment, but he did not know why she was so miserable.  
"Forever searching; never right,  
  
I am lost in oceans of night.  
  
Forever hoping I can find memories.  
  
those memories I left behind.  
  
Even though I leave will I go on believing  
  
that this time is real - am I lost in this feeling?  
  
Like a child passing through, never knowing the reason.  
  
I am home - I know the way.  
  
I am home - feeling oh, so far away."  
~Enya "Evening Falls" With those final words, Mariah silenced herself and looked up at the sky. This new world was not what she had expected it to be, but she was having such a hard time hiding her dark secret. "You sang beautifully, Arwenamin (My lady)," a cool voice said from behind her. Mariah whipped her head around and saw her elf companion standing there.  
  
"Were you listening?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas said as he sat down beside the woman, "And I think you are quite talented."  
  
"Thanks, but no.I'm not."  
  
"Of course you are.as well as vanima," Legolas said as he lifted her chin so that her green eyes met his soothing blue ones. Mariah panicked and fell deeper into his gaze. "What does vanima mean?" she asked.  
  
"Beautiful.for that is what you are." Legolas leaned toward her, but she turned her face and Legolas kissed the corner of her mouth. "Master Elf, I'm flattered, but I.I HAVE TO MOVE!"  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Mariah's eyes focused on the moving clouds and she saw moonlight shining on the lake. Within moments it would be on her, so she stood up and ran into the woods. "Mariah!" he yelled as he ran after her and found her sitting in the shadows of the trees where the light wouldn't touch her. "Come on, we have to get out of here and stay with the group. It's not safe," Legolas said as he extended his hand to her. She shook her head and backed farther into the darkness. "Just leave me here.I can handle myself."  
  
"It's too dangerous, Arwenamin (My lady). Orcs could attack you at any moment."  
  
"I'll be fine. I promise you that." Legolas realized that if he tried to drag her, she could fight back, so he sat down next to her and put an arm over her shoulder. "Okay, since you won't come with me, I'll stay here with you.if you'll trust me."  
  
"I do.I do trust you," Mariah whispered as she rested her head on Legolas' chest and fell to sleep. The elf could feel her body relax against him and he slept lightly with his head rested on hers the entire night. 


	6. Under Attack

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~Sorry about the LONG delay. School has been so hectic. Please understand that I'm trying to keep this story up, but the time between my new chapters being posted may be longer.depends on how much work I get. Please keep reviewing!  
  
~Some readers told me that I confused them at first to what was wrong with Mariah. I did that purposely to add questions like the stories I read do. Hee.I'm glad you all have been enjoying this.  
  
Chapter 6~ Under Attack  
  
Aragorn awoke at early dawn and stood up, looking at the sleeping people of Rohan. They seemed content, so he glanced back to where he and Legolas had slept. To his surprise, his companion was nowhere to be seen. "Legolas, Manke naa lle? (Where are you?)" he whispered as he continued to search. Soon enough, he saw someone lying where a small forest began. When he reached the person, he saw that two were actually lying there.asleep. It was Legolas, but Mariah was calmly resting on his chest. The ranger couldn't help but smile at the fact that this mortal woman was warming up to them.at least one of them. "You look so peaceful," he said quietly to his friend.  
  
"Shh.she's sleeping," Legolas said as his eyes shot open. Aragorn jumped back in surprise and laughed silently to himself. "How did you get her to get close to you?"  
  
"I don't know, Aragorn. We were having a somewhat romantic moment, but she screamed and ran in here. Since she refused to leave, I decided to stay with her.and she let me."  
  
"Good, but we need to get a move on. We must get to Helm's Deep as quickly as we can, so wake her. I'll take care of the king." Legolas nodded to his friend and watched him until he was out of sight. When he looked down at Mariah, he saw that he was snuggling up closer to him, burying her face in the soft fabric of his tunic. The idea of this woman getting closer to him made him tremble, but it felt good. Legolas gently shook the girl's shoulders and whispered, "Mariah.wake up, Mellonamin (My friend)."  
  
"Five more minutes," she groaned as she continued to bury her face against him.  
  
"Come on, Arwenamin (My lady), wake up. We cannot linger any longer." Mariah groaned again and her eyes began to flutter open. She sighed contently and then realized that she was resting on top of someone. When she looked up, a pair of piercing blue eyes were staring right back. "Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here," the elf said almost in a whisper as he continued to rub her shoulders. Mariah had no idea what to do anymore. She spent the entire night in an elf's arms.and the Prince of Mirkwood no less. She quickly jumped up and brushed herself off as Legolas stood beside her. "How long will we be traveling today?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Miss Morgan. We will most likely reach Helm's Deep by mid- afternoon."  
  
"Well, I must go see Gimli and Aragorn. Goodbye," Mariah said as she glanced back up at Legolas' eyes and then took her leave.  
  
The day went by slowly as the group traveled closer to Helm's Deep. Afternoon was coming quickly. Aragorn and Eowyn walked closely, pulling the horses and talking at the same time. "Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel." Aragorn was silent for a few moments and seemed to look back into his memory, recalling his departure from his love.  
  
A few feet in front of them, Legolas, Gimli, and Mariah walked together silently. Mariah could not bear to look at the elf prince, especially after the past night. Being in his arms had comforted her, but it petrified her at the same time. Mariah was also listening in on Aragorn's conversation with the maiden of Rohan.  
  
"My lord?" Eowyn asked again.  
  
"She is sailing to the Undying Lands, with all that is left of her kin," Aragorn replied softly. The calm moment ended and Mariah snapped back to what was happening around her. Legolas' hand was rested on her shoulder and when she looked up at him, there was a look of fear on his face. "I'll be right back." With those words, the elf had run up ahead of the group and onto a hill. Mariah's gaze stayed on Legolas until she felt someone poke her side. "My lady, did ye find yourself someone?"  
  
"Master Dwarf, what on Earth.I mean.Middle Earth are you talking about?"  
  
"That pointy-eared elf princeling," Gimli said with a smile.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Gimli, have you know shame? Legolas is a friend.if that."  
  
"Then why did you eye him like that?" Mariah was about to open her mouth to say something, but shut it out of respect. After all, this wasn't the modern world and she didn't want to lose the only friends that she had. Just then, two guards, Háma and Gamling, rode past the hill where Legolas stood and watched the surroundings. Moments later, the people of Rohan heard growling and screaming, so Aragorn ran to the top of the hill. Legolas had disappeared, but he yelled, "A SCOUT!"  
  
"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asked as Aragorn came running down the hill.  
  
"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn shouted as loud as he could as the villagers started t panic and shriek in terror, "Get them out of here!"  
  
"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden yelled. Mariah looked around and saw that Gimli was trying to mount Arod, the white horse she had been riding on earlier. Since he couldn't get up, she gave him an extra boost and he finally made it and managed to get the horse to charge forward. She saw Eowyn and Théoden having a quarrel at the moment. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!"  
  
"I can fight!" Eowyn yelled back at the king.  
  
"NO! You must do this.for me." She nodded her head and attended the villagers as Aragorn mounted his horse and rode with the rest of the riders. "Make for the lower ground! Stay together," Eowyn continued to shout and then she saw Mariah take out her knives. She ran up to the woman and turned her around. "What are you doing? You must come to Helm's Deep with the rest of us!"  
  
"I'm coming.but I need to take care of something."  
  
"You'll be killed, my lady!"  
  
"I'll never die," she whispered to Eowyn as she gripped the woman's shoulder, "Just go!" Eowyn followed her orders and watched Mariah run to the top of the hill.  
  
When Mariah had almost reached the top, she crouched down on her knees and looked back to make sure that Eowyn had left. She then listened to the growling of the "wargs" as they were called and then morphed into the evil creature that she dreaded to become. Mariah then stood up and reached the top of the hill. Men and orcs were battling and falling like there was no tomorrow. Mariah growled and lifted her arms into the air, twirling the knives in her hands like batons.  
  
Legolas saw Gimli fall off the horse, so he turned around on his horse and shot a warg that was charging at the dwarf. "Argh! That one counts as mine!" Gimli shouted as he hit anther warg with his axe. The creature then fell on him and he let out a loud moan. Mariah watched this happen and howled. Everyone stopped fighting and looked up at the hill. They saw what looked like an animal in a human form, twirling strange weapons. "What is that?" Théoden asked his men.  
  
"I'm not sure," one of them responded as the creature charged down the hill and thrust it's knives into a warg. The warg yelped and fell to the ground as the mysterious creature withdrew its knives from it. Orcs then charged at this creature and everyone else on the side of Rohan.  
  
Mariah was surprised on how well she was fighting these disturbing creatures, thought she was an alarming animal herself. Many wargs were running at her, but she managed to dodge them and stab them between the eyes. She saw Gimli lying underneath the creatures, so she did a front flip over two wargs and landed next to the pile of evil that lay on the dwarf. "Gimli!"  
  
"My lady?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," she said as she lifted the warg off her friend, "It's me."  
  
"You should be with the rest of the people."  
  
"I'm here to help. Just don't tell Legolas or Aragorn." Gimli nodded an understanding as he got up and watched as Mariah did a cartwheel and two back flips, landing back in the middle of the battle. Just then two wargs came running at her from either side. She started to panic, but then stuck out her arms and dug the knives into their heads and ran forward. She held a tight grip on the knives and flipped over, landing in a straddle on their heads as they hit the ground. Mariah then leapt off them and started to run. She soon bumped into Legolas and jumped back when she found an arrow pointed at her face. "Who are you?" the elf asked furiously.  
  
"Um," she began, making her voice deeper, "Just a friend."  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"Just let me help you.LOOK OUT!" Mariah yelled as she dove onto Legolas and his arrow went flying into the air, missing her by only inches. A warg leapt over them and began to chase more of Théoden's men. Legolas looked stunned and then realized that the creature who saved his life was now gone, so he continued to fight more orcs, killing them savagely.  
  
Mariah saw Aragorn jump onto the back of a warg and head butt the orc riding him. Just then, he was thrown from the creature and hung on by his wrist. Mariah leapt onto the warg and threw the orc off, trying to help Aragorn get his wrist untangled from the straps that hung from the animal. Aragorn panicked and Mariah saw the warg running toward the cliff's edge. She continued to try and release his wrist, but no avail. The creature fell off the cliff and Mariah hung onto the rocks, holding Aragorn and the warg. They slowly started to slip and finally fell into the raging river below. "ARAGORN!" she yelled as she watched the animal drag Aragorn toward his doom.  
  
"I've got you!" she heard someone shout as she was pulled back onto the cliff and into the arms of Legolas. She looked up at him and ran as fast as she could to the hill she had entered the battle from. With a loud howl, she took her leave and Legolas' eyes lingered there for a moment before looking back down at the river with Gimli by his side. Théoden strolled up to them and glanced down at the river. There was no sign of Aragorn, so he ordered, "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return.leave the dead." Legolas looked at him in disbelief. "Come," the king said gently as he placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. Gimli and Legolas had lost their companion.their friend.their leader. 


	7. Legolas' Suspicions

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~This chapter is a little short and I'm sorry about that. I just needed to get this part out and start writing a new chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7~ Legolas' Suspicions  
  
Mariah ran in her horrid form toward where the villagers had gone. She found no one, so she continued to run. For some reason, letting herself run, letting her soul fly.it made her feel what she had always wanted.freedom. She didn't run out of energy easily when she was transformed and that was definitely a good thing. Soon, she reached the top of another hill and saw what looked like a stone fortress built into the mountains. "That must be Helm's Deep," she said quietly as she morphed back to her normal form and ran down the hill, up the stone ramp, and pounded on the huge wooden doors. "WHO GOES THERE?" one of the men shouted.  
  
"I'M MARIAH MORGAN. I CAME WITH ARAGORN AND HIS COMPANIONS! JUST LET ME IN!"  
  
"Open the gate," one of the guards informed another. The doors opened and Mariah ran in desperately. She ran up the stone steps and saw Eowyn helping the people of Rohan. When she turned around and saw Mariah, she darted to her and gave her a tight embrace. "What were you doing?"  
  
"I just wanted to see what a battle was like. I didn't fight.just lingered a few moments to see what was happening."  
  
"Where are the rest of the men?" Eowyn worriedly asked.  
  
"They'll be coming soon. Now, where will I be of most use?"  
  
"Go wait for my uncle in his hall. When Legolas, Gimli, and Lord Aragorn return, they will be there to help him plan our safety."  
  
"Yes.they will," Mariah replied meekly as she walked to where Théoden would be going, knowing that she lied to Eowyn.for Aragorn would very likely not be returning. Moments later, Mariah heard horses coming up the stone ramp and she darted out the door, standing emotionlessly as she looked upon those returning. "Make way for Théoden. Make way for the king," Gamling said as he and the king finally made it to the stairs and dismounted their horses. Eowyn came out of nowhere and ran up to her uncle. "So few.so few of you have returned."  
  
"Our people are safe," King Théoden stated, "We have paid for it with many lives."  
  
"My lady?" Gimli asked as he stepped forward, leaning on his axe. Eowyn then realized that Aragorn was not with him.only Legolas accompanied him. "Lord Aragorn.where is he?" she asked.  
  
"He fell," the dwarf said sadly. Eowyn looked in tears at her uncle, who showed no emotion toward what had happened. She then saw Mariah running down the steps and stop in front of Legolas. Mariah immediately threw herself into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "Legolas how are you? I missed you so much."  
  
"You did?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Of course I did. You could have died."  
  
"Yes, but some creature.which I cannot describe.saved us and then disappeared. Whatever it was, failed to save Aragorn," the elf replied, his voice softening. Mariah looked over at Gimli and smiled. "So, Master Dwarf.how's your back?"  
  
"Fine," he answered gruffly. Legolas released Mariah from his grip and stared at her suspiciously. "How did you know he hurt his back in the battle?"  
  
"I.I.I.he.he just looks like he hurt it," she stammered, knowing she had let those words slip from her mouth. Legolas eyed her closely. There was something she was hiding and he knew it. "Alright, Arwenamin (My lady), what are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing, Legolas. Why would you assume that I was?"  
  
"You act skeptically, your eyes changed color that day in the stables, you ran from the lake when the moonlight lit it up, and you knew of Gimli being slightly injured."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"And Gimli," the elf said as he turned to his friend, "You know of what her secret is.don't you?" The dwarf looked at Mariah and saw her shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Legolas.but there is nothing I can say, for I know nothing."  
  
"Friends should not lie to each other. What are you both keeping from me?" Mariah glanced at Gimli and then back up at Legolas. His blue eyes burned with fury and it truly petrified her. Without thinking, she ran up the steps and into Théoden's hall, hoping she could hide in there. Legolas looked back at Gimli and raised an eyebrow. "What is she hiding, my friend? You know you can tell me."  
  
"I'm sorry.but I cannot say. It is her choice to explain it to you or not, but you can't force her. I'll see you later." The dwarf walked in the direction of the caves and left Legolas to himself. He felt as if he was being watched and saw Eowyn looking at him. "Is there something you need, my lady?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied as she walked toward him and pulled him aside, "I know something."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Mariah.she.she was watching the battle."  
  
"What?" Legolas asked, "Then why didn't she tell me that?"  
  
"I'm not sure. She told me that she only watched, but did not fight. Personally.I highly doubt that she just sat there. She must have been in the battle because she looked sad when she arrived."  
  
"But I saw no women.only men, orcs, wargs, horses, a dwarf.and.a creature. You don't think-?"  
  
"Was it ugly?" Eowyn asked curiously.  
  
"Quite disturbing is more like it. It tried to save Aragorn.but it was unsuccessful."  
  
"Then it couldn't have been Miss Morgan.or could it?" Legolas looked away and then back at Eowyn. He smiled and gently kissed her hand. "Diola lle (Thank you), my lady. You have been most helpful. Now, if you'll excuse me.I must go and help your uncle." 


	8. Aragorn's Return

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~I want to thank all of you.and I mean ALL of you who have reviewed my story and bearing with me with school becoming a pain. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it~  
  
Chapter 8~ Aragorn's Return  
  
The next day was going by slowly, no special events and no signs of evil.nothing remotely disturbing. Mariah sat in the hall with the king and his soldiers. She sat in a corner on the floor with her chin rested on her knees, whish were held tightly by her arms. Truth be told, many would have mistaken her for a child instead of an adult based on her behavior. Being alone for many years and practically never leaving home had kept her protected, but she was in Middle Earth with elves, men, dwarves, and evil that surrounded her like a black cloud. Her curse was torturing her heart. Gimli knew, but the one person she wanted to know couldn't.and that person was a certain elf. He was having an effect on her.making her have feelings she had never felt before. Mariah closed her eyes tightly and continued to think inside her darkness.  
  
Meanwhile, a stranger rode a horse up the stone ramp and through the doors, stopping at the stairs. The people of Rohan were shocked and kept whispering, "He's alive!" It was Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The ranger was alive and well. Suddenly, Gimli came pushing through the crowd of refugees and shouted, "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him!" When he finally saw Aragorn, an enormous smile came to his face. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" the dwarf said as he embraced the ranger and clung to him like there was no tomorrow, "Bless you, laddie!"  
  
"Gimli, where is the king?" Aragorn asked breathlessly. The dwarf gestured toward the hall and Aragorn placed a hand on his friend's shoulder before leaving him. He stumbled up the steps and walked toward the hall with his head facing the ground. He stopped abruptly when he saw Legolas standing directly in front of him. "Le ab-dollen (You're late)," the elf said as he glanced over his friend's wounds, "You look terrible." Aragorn laughed heartily and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. They both smiled at each other and Legolas placed Arwen's jewel in Aragorn's hand. He looked over it and glanced back up at the elf. "Hannon le (Thank you)," he said with a smile as he walked past him and pushed open the doors to the hall.  
  
King Théoden's eyes snapped up when he saw Aragorn enter the hall with Legolas behind him. Mariah only looked up, but didn't move from her spot. Her eyes went wide when she saw Aragorn standing there, drenched in blood and a mixture of water and sweat. How can he be alive? she asked herself. Mariah knew that she had watched him slip from her grasp and hit the river. He should have died, or at least gotten ashore and collapsed. Knowing how scared she was becoming, she pushed herself farther into the shadows of her corner.  
  
Aragorn scanned the room and saw Mariah sitting there, staring at him blankly. "My lady," he whispered as he strolled over to her and extended his hand. Tears began to stream down her face as she studied his wounded hand. "My lady," he said again as he moved his hand slightly to get her attention. She gracefully accepted it and stood up, not letting her gaze drop from his eyes. "A.Aragorn?" she stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," he said calmly as he reached out and touched her cheek, pushing her hair back. To his surprise, she didn't pull away in fear, but leaned into his comforting touch. Without thinking, Mariah embraced him strongly and rested her chin on his shoulder. He was filthy, but she didn't care. This man had always tried to help her and she thought it best to return her thanks. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of him, gross or not.it didn't matter. She was just so happy that he was alive. "You're okay.Thank GOD!" she said as she continued to hold him.  
  
When she opened her eyes, Legolas was staring at her in disbelief. Mariah backed away from Aragorn and walked down a small passage close to the hall. She sat down and rested her head against the stone wall. Legolas knew.he knew. She didn't know how much o her dark secret was notorious, but some of it was. What am I going to do? she asked herself. Legolas had been having an effect on her.it was clear now. He could either read her mind, or perceive her feelings. She shook all thoughts from her head and headed back to the hall. Aragorn and King Théoden were having a serious conversation. "A great host, you say?" Théoden said with his back to the ranger.  
  
"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn replied.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Ten-thousand strong at least."  
  
"Ten-thousand?" the king asked in astonishment as he turned around.  
  
"It is an army bred for a single purpose.to destroy the world of men." Mariah watched Aragorn closely and saw the dread n his eyes. He continued to speak, "They will be here by nightfall."  
  
"Let them come," King Théoden said angrily as he stormed out of the room. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gamling followed with Mariah creeping behind them, listening intently. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," he told Gamling, who nodded and went about his duties. Mariah caught up to them as they walked up out onto the crossway. She stood beside Gimli and rested a hand on his shoulder. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg," Théoden said proudly.  
  
"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad," Gimli interrupted. The king walked back over to the dwarf and stared down at him as if he knew more. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." With that, the king walked back inside, followed by Aragorn and Legolas. Gimli lingered for a moment and looked up at Mariah. "Is something wrong, my lady?" the dwarf asked.  
  
"We're all going to die.aren't we?"  
  
"Nah, especially not ye, lass. You have a special gift.remember that." Mariah smiled gratefully at Gimli and knelt down beside him, hugging him gently. What they didn't know was that Legolas had been listening to them from behind the door. The dwarf and the woman walked past him and up to the hall. Legolas crossed his arms and glared in that direction before following. He knew her had to mention this to Aragorn.  
  
When Mariah and Gimli caught up to Aragorn and Legolas, they were following King Théoden and listening to his orders. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."  
  
"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child, "Aragorn said as he walked closer to Théoden. The king turned around swiftly and pulled the ranger to his side. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."  
  
"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid," Aragorn replied desperately as the king began to walk away. He turned around and walked back to the ranger. "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."  
  
"Gondor will answer."  
  
"Gondor?" he asked angrily, "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-?" he calmed his voice and finished coolly, "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." The ranger looked at him disapprovingly as he walked away. "Get the women and children into the caves!" he shouted to Gamling.  
  
"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord -" Gamling began.  
  
"There is no time. War is upon us!" Théoden interrupted as he continued to walk past his soldiers. The men secured the gate quickly and continued their business to prepare for battle. 


	9. The Truth

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~lumien.your prayers have been answered. I typed as fast as I could.fingers.hurt.pain. OW! Relax and enjoy! LOL! Hope everyone else loves this chapter too! Hee~  
  
Chapter 9~ The Truth  
  
Aragorn and Legolas walked briskly through the crowd of people who were moving into the caves. "We'll place reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate," the ranger said as he gestured toward the high walls.  
  
"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive," Legolas said, stopping him in his tracks. They exchanged glances until they both heard a woman yell, "ARAGORN!" Their attention was drawn to Eowyn, who came running toward them from the thick crowd. She looked angry, but scared and stared deeply into Aragorn's eyes as she spoke, "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."  
  
"That is an honorable charge," Aragorn replied steadily.  
  
"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" she asked, her voice cracking.  
  
"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" Eowyn's eyes became focused on the ranger's and she looked as if she was about to lean in and kiss him at the next available moment. "Let me stand at your side," she stated.  
  
"It is not in my power to command," Aragorn said knowingly as he turned away.  
  
"You do not command the others to stay!" Eowyn yelled, causing Aragorn to walk back to her, coming closer than he did before. He listened intensely as she continued, "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you.because they love you." Eowyn suddenly realized what she said and froze. Aragorn focused on Eowyn's eyes with a stern, but relaxed face. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she pushed past Aragorn and Legolas with tears welling in her eyes.  
  
Gimli came running up to Aragorn and crossed his arms. "What happened?" he dwarf asked gruffly.  
  
"She wants to fight with us, but by the king's decision.she shall not."  
  
"All of the women will go to the caves, right?"  
  
"That's correct, my friend."  
  
"Even Miss Morgan?" he asked so quietly that no one could hear him. However, Legolas heard his words and stepped up next to Aragorn. "Yes, Gimli.even Miss Morgan!" Legolas interrupted. The ranger looked at the elf with confusion and then back at Gimli. "What's going on with the both of you?" he asked, fury beginning to burn his eyes.  
  
"Well.you see-"  
  
"What Gimli is trying to say," Legolas began, cutting the dwarf off, "Is that he knows something about Lady Morgan than us. She told him a secret and is keeping something from us."  
  
"Is this true, Gimli?" The dwarf was silent. "Is it true?" Aragorn asked again. Gimli nodded subtly and looked up at his companions. Aragorn crossed his arms and stared at the ground for a moment. He then looked up with a smile on his face. "We must get her to speak of this matter with us. Is it serious, Gimli?"  
  
"Aye, it is.but it should be her choice to speak of it."  
  
"Well then.can you get her to bring it up with us nearby?"  
  
"Aragorn, have you no shame? For once.I am the one disappointed in YOU. I will not participate in this treachery towards a woman!"  
  
"Very well then, Gimli," he said as he turned to Legolas, "Melonin (My friend), can you get her to confess?" An evil grin crossed the elf's lips and he stood proud. "I can get her to say anything if I try."  
  
"You better not hurt her, Legolas.or I will make sure that you pay when this war is over."  
  
"No problem.now.hide in the hall, behind Théoden's throne would be best. When she tries to escape, grab her and don't let go until I say." Aragorn nodded in agreement and ran up the stairs to find his position.  
  
Legolas ran into the hall and through many passages, soon finding Mariah sitting next to a pillar in the armory. He quietly walked over to her and sat close beside her. "Hey, Legolas," she said quietly as she looked up at his face.  
  
"Miss Mor-"  
  
"Listen.Legolas, I've had enough of this 'lady' crap. Just call me Mariah."  
  
"Okay.Mariah.I was just wondering if I could escort you to the caves."  
  
"Why would you.wait.the CAVES?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why would I be going to the caves?"  
  
"You and all of the other women are to report there immediately by the orders of King Théoden." Mariah's eyes widened in shock and she stared at the ground blankly for a moment before looking back at the elf. "I am NOT going to the caves! I'm NOT going to sit back and listen to the war without being there."  
  
"What makes you think you can take on a real battle?"  
  
"BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE!"  
  
"When?" Mariah froze. She realized that she opened her mouth.again.and this time he had heard her loud and clear. "When?" Legolas asked again. He realized that he had done it. She confessed something without knowing it. "I.I have to go," she stammered as she stood up and tried to walk away, but Legolas had jumped up and grabbed her arm. "UNHAND ME!"  
  
"Tell me when.then I'll release you."  
  
"Okay," she said quietly. The elf let go of her and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.  
  
"WHEN!" she shouted as she darted away from him and down the hall. He ran after her and realized that she was heading in the direction of Aragorn. "ARAGORN!" the elf shouted as he chased the woman into the hall where Aragorn was hiding. Mariah looked behind herself, confused by Legolas' shouting, until she ran face first into someone and they grabbed her wrists. "Aragorn, you must let me go.please. That.that bloody elf is after me!" Mariah begged.  
  
"You got her, Aragorn?" they both heard Legolas shout from a distance. Mariah turned her head desperately to see if the elf had appeared, but there was no one. "I got her," the ranger stated simply. Mariah looked back at Aragorn in disbelief as fear filled her eyes. "You have to let me go! Let GO!"  
  
"I'm sorry, my lady. I can't this time." Mariah continued to struggle, but no avail. Before she knew it, she felt another body pressed against her back. "You couldn't escape an elf and a ranger.how could you escape evil-OW!" Legolas felt a sharp pain when the girl stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the chest. He fell to the floor in pain as Mariah kicked Aragorn in the shin and darted down toward the armory. The ranger leapt back and then realized that she had disappeared. "Legolas.she's gone.AGAIN!"  
  
"She could only have gone to the armory. There's no other way out. Khila amin (Follow me)," Legolas stated as he led Aragorn to the armory. Their eyes were focused everywhere possible as they made their way down some stairs and to the armory. There was no one there. "Okay, she's here, Aragorn. There's no other way out."  
  
"Then.find her," Aragorn whispered as he and Legolas split to opposite sides of the room. At that moment, Mariah was sitting in a ball underneath a table against a wall. Her breathing was heavy and shallow, but quiet enough so no one could hear it.not even Legolas. She watched her companions get closer and continue their search. They were lifting up tables, chairs, and even flipping some of them over. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"She's right.HERE!" Legolas yelled as he and Aragorn knelt down and looked underneath the table Mariah was hiding under. There was no one there. They both stood back up and shrugged their shoulders. Mariah had pushed herself up against the top of the table, and her arms and legs were getting tired from holding her own weight. When she finally saw them stand, she relaxed, but then screamed loudly when the table was flipped over. Her body went with it and she landed hard on her back.  
  
She felt her body get lifted off the ground and groaned at the sharp pain she could feel growing in her body. When she looked up to see who was holding her, she screamed and tried to free herself. "Calm down, Arwenamin (My lady)," Legolas whispered, trying to calm her. Unfortunately, she continued to squirm and scream until she felt a rough hand clamp over her mouth. It was Aragorn's. "You must stay calm."  
  
"MMM!" She tried to scream, but his hand kept her from making any noise. Her eyes glanced from Aragorn to Legolas continually until she heard a gruff voice yell, "WHAT IN HELL-? MARIAH!"  
  
"Gimli, it's not what it looks."  
  
"Master Elf.Aragorn.this is not what I thought you would do. You said you would not harm her!"  
  
"MMM?" Mariah tried to ask a question, but no avail. She could barely stand it anymore. Her eyes went over to Gimli, who hadn't moved from his spot. She was starting to have trouble breathing. Her eyes were filled with fear and she began to feel that sensation flowing through her veins. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt her ears pointing. Aragorn's hand loosened on Mariah's mouth as she continued to squirm. Legolas looked down at the woman and saw that she was slightly changing. Her ears were now fully pointed and her eyes turned yellow. "Aragorn.what's.what's happening?" the elf stammered as he and the ranger released their grips on her.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"I told you not to do this!" Mariah's nails and hair were the last to change and she became the dreaded creature. All Aragorn and Legolas could do was stare at the woman. "It's.it's you! You tried to save me!" Mariah nodded and just glared at them before darting out of the room and into the hallway. Legolas' gaze followed her until she was out of sight and he then turned back to his companions. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Legolas.you seem to be the one she trusts. Go and talk to her," Gimli said gruffly. Legolas nodded and strolled out of the room. Aragorn looked down at Gimli and asked, "Why didn't you tell us about this?"  
  
"I kept a promise to her, Aragorn. She finally told you herself." 


	10. Talking With Friends

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~Sorry about the delay. Been very busy lately. Enjoy~  
  
Chapter 10~ Talking With Friends  
  
Mariah sat down in the shadows of a hallway, tears pouring down her horrid face. She looked at her hands in the dim light and cried more. They were disgusting. She felt like a child.the little girl inside her was coming out into the open. She was a monster.a werewolf. An incurable, dreadful monster! Thoughts began swarming through her head again.everything from her life in the modern world to Middle Earth. Gimli had kept his promise, but she had broken the one she made herself. She never wanted to show anyone her form. It was her most humiliating factor and made her hate herself more.  
  
She soon felt a presence in front of her. She knew who it was by his scent. "GO AWAY, LEGOLAS!"  
  
"Mariah, will you listen to-?"  
  
"NO! I wanted you to leave this alone. I BEGGED YOU.but no! You had to take this into your own hands!" Legolas could hear so many emotions in her voice that he couldn't tell if she was more angry than miserable. He sat down beside her and put an arm around her. "What are you doing?" she asked, keeping her face turned away.  
  
"I just want to see your-"  
  
"No.you really don't. I'm a monster."  
  
"Please?" he asked in a begging voice. He was longing to see what she didn't want anyone to get a good look at. Mariah turned farther away and looked at the ground. "Legolas.you don't understand. If I let you take another glance at my face, you'll never be able to look at me again. You'll always see this horrible creature instead of me!" Her voice was cracking again because of her excessive crying. Legolas couldn't wait any longer. He reached his hand out to her chin and pulled her to face him. She gasped when her eyes met his and tried to pull away, but she couldn't move. This elf had blue eyes that even in little light were hypnotizing.  
  
Legolas looked at the "monster" before him. He didn't know what to say to her. It wasn't that she terrified him or repulsed him. Her fangs didn't even faze him. It was something else entirely. "What do you see when you look at yourself like this?"  
  
"Master Elf, are you damn blind? Don't you see what an awful thing I am? LOOK AT ME!" The elf just stroked the side of her cheek and looked into her glowing eyes. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" she asked, turning her head away again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay.well.it was about five years ago. I was just an ordinary teenage girl who loved to just go out on dates, go clubbing, you know.normal stuff."  
  
"Clubbing?" Legolas interrupted.  
  
"It's dancing.like.oh, forget it. Anyway, some of my friends believed in witchcraft and I thought it was all bullshit. I mean.it wasn't like it could have existed.especially when done by teenage girls. They invited me over one night and we all were joking around about new spells and all other kinds of crap." Mariah stopped her story to wipe a tear away from her face and then look at Legolas. His face was full of worry and his gaze was intense. "Please continue."  
  
"W-Well," Mariah began shakily, "They wanted a volunteer to see if they could transform someone into a creature.and.I stupidly agreed. I thought it wouldn't work. I thought it was a joke. I don't even remember what words they spoke, but I watched my beautiful figure turn into this!" she almost yelled as she gestured at herself. Legolas pulled her body close to his and held her firmly as he whispered Elvish words quietly. "So.you basically-"  
  
"I CURSED MYSELF! I let them do this to me, not thinking it could ever happen. I didn't want it.I NEVER wanted this! After they realized that this worked, they chose not to turn me back because I had never believed."  
  
"They weren't your friends," the elf said quietly as he rubbed her shoulder and rested his chin on her head.  
  
"Anyway, I transform by either choice, moonlight, or certain feelings."  
  
"So, that's why you ran from the moonlight at the lake with me."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Why didn't you tell Aragorn or me? You chose to tell Gimli."  
  
"He threatened to tell the both of you if I did not tell him what was wrong with me. I was obligated to speak of it. I vowed never to leave my home or speak of this to anyone.yet I had to break that promise to myself since you brought me here."  
  
"I was told by Gandalf to bring you here.for you have a purpose that we are unaware of. The wizard said you would be of great assistance."  
  
"But I am nothing but a burden.and not to mention a vile sight for eyes."  
  
"You are not."  
  
"Oh yes I am.and I know it, so don't hassle me with compliments." Legolas lifted her chin and stared sincerely into her eyes. Mariah became captured in his gaze, but then pulled her face away again. Even though she was nervous, she let her body relax and transformed back to her normal self. She watched Legolas' eyes travel down to her neck, where his gaze lingered longer. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Can I please see it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"See what?" she asked as Legolas reached his hand to the collar of her Elven shirt and unbuttoned the top button. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice cracking in fear. The elf continued his task, slowly moving down her chest, but stopping before he came upon her breast. His fingers were a feather-like touch and made her shiver when he reached the gold chain that hung about her neck. He lifted the necklace out from under her shirt and then buttoned it back up. Legolas carefully studied the charm and noticed that the red charm was blood red. "Can you explain this?" he asked.  
  
"Those so called 'friends' of mine gave it to me to remember them by.before they ditched me. I've kept it, not knowing if it was destroyed what would happen to me."  
  
"Have you ever thought about it?"  
  
"Thought about what?"  
  
"Destroying it, of course."  
  
"No.I couldn't.I don't know what.I could die! Well.actually.I could only die by silver bullets.but who knows?"  
  
"Shh," Legolas said as he touched her cheek again and smiled. Mariah felt somewhat weak, but didn't show how she was feeling. "Now.what is it about silver?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I have no idea why, but silver is the only thing that can kill me. Other than that, I'm an immortal. I will never age from what I am now."  
  
"Is there a cure for this curse upon you?"  
  
"If there was, I would have already cured myself," Mariah replied, tucking the charm back inside of her clothing. Legolas quickly pulled Mariah into a welcoming embrace and held her firmly. At first, she resisted his gesture, tensing as she felt his warmth around her. Legolas gripped her tighter, hoping she would relax, which she did. Mariah didn't see the point in resisting comfort. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his silky blonde hair. He smelled heavenly, though she could not identify his scent. "Ahem," they both heard someone cough. Legolas released his friend and turned around to see Aragorn and Gimli. There was a dead silence for a moment until Mariah said, "Hey boys!"  
  
"Miss Morgan, are you feeling better now?" Gimli asked.  
  
"As good as I'm gonna be.for a while anyway," Mariah replied, getting to her feet and brushing off her pants, "So.you all mad at me?" Aragorn stepped forward and placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling her into a strong hug. "We were never angry at you. We're just upset that you didn't come forward with this sooner. There might be a way to save you."  
  
"There's not, Aragorn. That's something I can say with confidence."  
  
"What about Gandalf?" Legolas interrupted. Mariah gave him a confused look and glanced over at Gimli, who was shifting uncomfortably. "That wizard who hates me?" Mariah interrupted.  
  
"He doesn't hate you. Why would you think that?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"That.Gandalf.as you called him, gave me dirty looks and was the first one to become suspicious of me. He doesn't trust me. He would never help me."  
  
"Mariah," Legolas began as he wrapped an arm around her, "He was the one who sent me to get you. He was the one who knew that you have a purpose to be fulfilled. He can help."  
  
"Legolas, he won't help me. There's no way that he ever will.not like he could anyway."  
  
"He'll help, but right now we must focus on the battle. Let's go!" 


	11. Prepare For Battle

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~Hey everyone! I updated as fast as I possibly could. Happy holidays~  
  
Chapter 11~ Prepare For Battle  
  
Mariah and her companions walked back into the armory and saw many men of Rohan dressing for war. Aragorn looked over them and disappointingly said, "Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."  
  
"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli stated.  
  
"Or too few," Legolas interrupted. Mariah looked over all of the refugees and could see how terrified they were. She nudged the elf in the arm and he scanned the room. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes," Legolas said as the men fell silent to his words, "Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig (And they should be... three hundred against ten thousand)!"  
  
"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras)," Aragorn replied.  
  
"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen (We are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die)!"  
  
"Than I shall die as one of them!" the ranger shouted as he stepped closer to Legolas before pausing and walking away. When Legolas was about to go after him, Mariah and Gimli held him back. "Let him go, lad. Let him be," Gimli said calmly. Mariah looked up at the elf and then headed after Aragorn. The elf tried once again to follow, but Gimli would not let him. "You let her go, Gimli.let me too."  
  
"I'm sorry, lad," Gimli said, "I cannot. Mariah is going through a tough time, as is he. She may be able to help him."  
  
At that moment, Mariah finally caught Aragorn right before he left the hall. She gripped his arm tightly and held him back. The ranger turned around and glared at Mariah, but she was not afraid anymore. Her grip stayed. "Miss Morgan, let me go."  
  
"No, Aragorn.I cannot. You avoid reality and need rest desperately."  
  
"I'm fine," he replied, pulling away for but a moment until Mariah regained her hold on his tunic. She gave him innocent eyes and smiled. "Get to the caves, Mariah. It will not be safe long," he stated, trying to pull out of her firm grasp.  
  
"I will not go."  
  
"You must.go.GO!" he said, his voice rising. Mariah shook her head. "I will fight with you, Legolas, and Gimli. I will not be left behind."  
  
"You will do as I tell you!"  
  
"I'm an adult woman. You have no say in what I can and cannot do!" Mariah replied, her voice becoming full of anger.  
  
"You act like a child, so I will treat you as such!" the ranger shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders. This action caught everyone's attention. Legolas and Gimli suddenly came running from the armory and saw this. The elf's eyes widened as he saw Aragorn shake Mariah violently. "YOU WILL DAMN WELL DO AS I SAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? THE BATTLEFIELD IS NO PLACE FOR A WOMAN LIKE YOU! WITHOUT YOUR POWERS.YOU'RE NOTHING!" Mariah pushed out of his grasp and punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Ow," he groaned, for his lip was now bleeding and he smacked his head against the floor.  
  
"YOU are the one who knows nothing, Lord Aragorn. You know I can fight, for I almost saved your life and you know that! Therefore, shut your damn mouth!" Mariah shouted back. Aragorn stood up and picked her up by the front of her shirt. "You should know better than to shoot your mouth off to me!"  
  
"ARAGORN!" Legolas shouted, running up behind Mariah and holding her. Gimli ran behind the ranger and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him back and forcing him to release Mariah. She tumbled back into Legolas' arms and held onto him firmly. When Aragorn regained his composure, he took a step toward the girl, but Legolas stepped in front of her. "Move, Legolas!" The elf shook his head. "I said.move!"  
  
"You will not touch her! She has done nothing wrong."  
  
"Are you going soft on her, elfboy? She's a monster!"  
  
"Amin feuya ten' lle (You disgust me)!" Legolas shouted, "You have always showed respect for women. You've changed. Now leave her alone!"  
  
"And you're going to stop me?" the ranger asked.  
  
"Legolas does not stand alone," Gimli said as he stepped next to the elf, "We will both stop you." Aragorn suddenly stormed out of the hall and went outside, sitting down on the steps. Gimli and Legolas turned to face Mariah and knelt before her. "Are you okay?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I-I'm f-fine," she stuttered, turning her gaze to Legolas. The elf quickly embraced her and kissed her forehead. Mariah froze for a moment out of shock, but quickly returned Legolas' gesture with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn sat on the steps outside the hall, thinking about what he had just done. He had lost control.and almost hit a woman.a WOMAN! "What was I thinking?" he asked himself quietly. Aragorn watched the people of Rohan walk briskly around, awaiting the battle of the Hornburg. He saw a young lad fiddling with his sword, with a look of terror on his face. "Give me your sword," Aragorn said. The boy complied and stared at the ranger. "What is your name?" Aragorn continued.  
  
"Haleth, son of Háma, my lord. The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless." the boy whispered. Aragorn stood up and wielded the sword around, testing its strength. After a quick examination of the blade, he handed the weapon back to the boy and said, "This is a good sword, Haleth, son of Háma," as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "There is always hope."  
  
Later that evening, Mariah stood in the armory, looking over her sword and daggers. She knew that this was her chance to be who she really was. As she tied her quiver to her back and swung her bow over her shoulder, she heard someone enter behind her and felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Her gaze lifted up and she jumped back when she saw Aragorn. "Mariah."  
  
"What?" she began as she tucked her daggers at her waist, "Have you come to yell at me some more?" Her voice was obviously full of anger, but she seemed scared of him as well. "I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Mean to what.scream.abuse me.? I'd like to know!"  
  
"I was angry. This place.this battle.we're outnumbered and it was killing me. I didn't even realize what I had done until I left you." Mariah eyed the ranger closely. He looked sorry. She could clearly see that, but what he did was violate her after gaining her trust for but a moment. She wouldn't say anything. "I would be honoured if you would fight by my side," Aragorn stated. She gave no response. "Did you hear me?" he asked.  
  
"Loud and clear, my Lord, but why would you want me to fight? I thought I was 'acting like a child'."  
  
"Lady Mariah, I did not mean what I said and did."  
  
"And how can I trust you? I showed you my secret and you even had a nerve to mention it in the hall."  
  
"I did no such thing," Aragorn replied. Mariah turned away and walked to the other side of the room. She sat down on a table and crossed her arms. "Shall I quote you, my Lord?"  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"Let's review: "Without your powers, you are nothing! Sound familiar?" Aragorn was about to say something but quickly shut his mouth and sighed. "You're right," were the only words he could speak. Mariah immediately jumped down from the table and crossed over to the ranger. "What?"  
  
"I said.you're right. I did say that, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you did," Mariah replied, staring Aragorn directly in the eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said as he quickly embraced her, but felt her body tense. Her arms stayed by their sides and she refused to move. Aragorn released his hold on her and knelt before her. He saw no emotion in her eyes. She had wiped her face of anything he could recognize. "Can you ever forgive me?" Aragorn asked, hope coming forth in his voice.  
  
"I don't know. It's too early for me to tell.but I will fight beside you."  
  
"Fantastic," he said, clapping her shoulders and then standing up. He then walked over to a table and threw on his armor for war. Time was coming close. Mariah watched as he put on his chain mail and tied his knife to his belt. When he went to pick up his sword, he found it in the hands of another. It was Legolas. "We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair," the elf said.  
  
"Ú-moe edhored (There is nothing to forgive), Legolas," Aragorn replied as they both clapped hand on each other's shoulders. Mariah smiled and walked over to them, positioning herself in between them. They suddenly heard the chiming of chain mail and saw Gimli walking in. "If we had more time I'd get this adjusted," he said as he dropped the bundle and the chain mail landed with its length right to the floor, "It's a little tight across the chest." Legolas and Aragorn bit back smiles, as did Mariah. She found it quite cute to see Gimli in what looked like a dress on him.  
  
A horn was suddenly heard from outside. They all looked up and Mariah then saw Legolas running up the steps and out of sight saying, "That is no Orc horn." She glanced and Aragorn and Gimli, who were following them. She quickly darted after them to see what the commotion was about.  
  
When she finally reached the outside, she saw Aragorn run down the steps and hug an elf warrior. She was unable to hear what they were saying, but when the elf's eyes were fixed upon her, she froze. "Tula sinome Arwenamin (Come here my Lady)," he ordered. Mariah refused to move. She did not understand him. "Tula sinome (Come here)," he ordered again. The woman would not move. "Is she deaf, Aragorn?" he asked his friend.  
  
"She doesn't understand you, Haldir," Legolas interrupted as he looked up at Mariah. He motioned for her to come forward and she did, taking her place next to Legolas. "Are you afraid, child?" Haldir asked, "Come forward to me."  
  
She complied and kept her head toward the ground, not daring to stare upon the elf. She knelt before him and then stood quietly. "Do you not speak, my Lady?" he asked. Mariah was terrified and felt her body surge with evil. She quickly tried to calm herself, but it wasn't working. She felt her eyes beginning to glow, so she closed them. Legolas could see her struggling and quickly pushed past Haldir and placed a hand on Mariah's shoulder to soothe her. Legolas could felt her body slowly relax and she finally opened her eyes to meet Haldir's gaze. "Why do you not speak to me?" he asked.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to, my Lord. I am just afraid." Haldir placed his hand under her chin and smiled. "There is nothing to fear," he said in a calm voice as he reached for her hand and kissed it, "I am Haldir of Lorien. Mani naa essa en lle (What's your name)?"  
  
"I'm guessing you're asking me my name, so I will tell you. It's Mariah Morgan."  
  
"You are not from here, yet you wear Elven garments."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Then where do you hail from, my Lady?" Mariah glanced at Legolas, who smiled and nodded his head. It seemed safe to tell the truth. "I am from the future." Haldir gave her a questioning look and finally released her hand from his own. He glanced at Legolas who motioned at himself. "I see," was all Haldir could say. Aragorn stepped forward and smiled. "She will be fighting with us."  
  
"WHAT?" Théoden interrupted, "She will be doing what?"  
  
"She will be fighting with us," Aragorn replied, turning to meet Théoden's eyes.  
  
"My orders are clear-"  
  
"But we know this is what has to be done. She can do it," the ranger corrected, "She has the skill and the heart." Mariah gave Aragorn a smile and then looked back at Haldir, who said, "We are proud to fight alongside men once more." 


	12. The Battle of Helms Deep: Part I

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~Well, I thought it best to give you all the first half of the battle to keep you busy. Enjoy~  
  
Chapter 12~ The Battle of Helms Deep: Part I  
  
The night grew dark and clouds filled the sky. Both men and elves were lined up along the Deeping Wall and the gates. Elves even stood far behind the wall as a powerful source.  
  
Legolas stood with his bow and stared out at the Uruk-hai who were approaching rather quickly. Gimli stood to the left of him. He was struggling to see over the wall, but he was too short. "You could have picked a better spot," the dwarf groaned. Legolas just smirked and looked to his right at Mariah. She held her bow tightly and gulped at the sight of the enemy. "Legolas, we're not going to die, right?"  
  
"Nothing is certain, but we should be fine," the elf replied. Mariah felt someone brush past her and then saw Aragorn standing behind Gimli. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," the dwarf stated, looking up at the ranger.  
  
"Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas said.  
  
"Let's hope they last the night," the dwarf interrupted. Aragorn glanced over at Mariah and saw her shaking in terror. Her eyes were wide and continued to change from green to yellow every five seconds. Aragorn walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and then turned her head to look at the ranger. "You'll do fine, my lady. Relax now," he whispered. Mariah nodded her head and then looked back at the army of ten-thousand Uruk-hai coming towards them.  
  
King Théoden stood at the highest point in the Hornburg and watched the army march toward the Deeping Wall. He then felt a raindrop on his head. Within moments, it was pouring and chiming against the armor of both men and elves. There was silence except for the storm and the loud thunder of evil creatures. One of the Uruk-hai stood on a rock and gave a war cry, which stopped the army.  
  
Aragorn paced the upper level where most of the Elven army stood. "Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none)!" the ranger shouted. Mariah stood nervously, anticipating when the monsters would make an advance on the fortress. She looked over at Gimli who was still making an attempt to see what was happening beyond the wall. "What's happening out there?" he asked.  
  
"Shall we describe it to you," Legolas began.  
  
"Or would you like us to find you a box?" Mariah finished. Gimli and Legolas both eyed her and laughed. The elf brought his cheek next to hers and whispered, "You took the words right out of my mouth." She blushed slightly, but then her eyes caught the Uruk-hai roaring and pounding the ground. She gulped and took a deep breath, trying not to let herself change yet, for she knew it was bound to happen.  
  
Suddenly, Mariah caught sight of an arrow that was accidentally released by an old man. It hit one of the creatures in the neck and he fell to the ground. "Dartho (Hold)!" Aragorn shouted. Soon enough, the Uruk-hai charged at the Deeping Wall after their leader screamed. "Tangado halad (Prepare to fire)!" Aragorn screamed. Everyone notched their arrows and aimed them at the enemy. Mariah had no idea what she was doing, but she had to try. "Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc (Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms)," Legolas said.  
  
"Leithio i philinn (Release the arrows)!" Aragorn shouted. All of the elves released their arrows and killed many. Mariah released hers as well and felt proud to have hit one of the creatures. Gimli looked at Legolas and asked, "Are they hitting anything?" He didn't answer and just continued to fire his arrows.  
  
Moments later, the men began firing their arrows too. They would kill the Uruk-hai in front of the line, but dozens and dozens would continue to break through. "Send them to me! C'mon!" Gimli shouted impatiently Mariah kept firing and glaring at the evil below her. She saw many of them get to the wall and start swinging ladders up. "Pendraid (Ladders)!" Aragorn shouted, "Swords, swords!"  
  
"Good," the dwarf said excitedly. Mariah quickly threw her quiver onto her back and unsheathed her Elven sword she found at Edoras. As she did, an Uruk-hai jumped and toppled onto her. She screamed in fear, but then realized that her sword had gone through its abdomen, killing it. She rolled it off her and thrust her sword through another enemy, but it fell to the ground with her sword. When she reached for it, one of the horrid creatures pushed her and she fell onto the ground. He raised his weapon as if to strike, but stopped abruptly and collapsed. An arrow was through his head and Legolas stood with a smile on his face. "Thank you," she said as he helped her up.  
  
"You're welcome," he whispered as he went back to fighting. Mariah withdrew her sword from the dead Uruk and sliced the head off another one. She fought with her back to Legolas and realized that it was much harder to battle without her power. She had the idea to unleash it, but then she could be seriously hurt if someone didn't know. She turned her head to hear Gimli shout, "Legolas, two already!"  
  
"I'm on seventeen!" the elf replied cheekily. Gimli looked astounded. "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" the dwarf yelled in outrage as he hit an Uruk in the groin and killed it as it fell from the wall. Legolas quickly fired two more arrows and shouted, "Nineteen!" Mariah laughed heartily as she stabbed another enemy in the chest. "How many is that? I think it's ten," she muttered under her breath as she kept fighting.  
  
The battle waged on for a long time. Gimli now stood on the wall between two ladders and was hacking away at the Uruk-hai as they came to him. "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!" he shouted.  
  
Mariah suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm and collapsed in ache. She had moved away from Legolas and had been stabbed from behind. Luckily it was just her arm. She gripped the gash in pain and looked up at her attacker. He lifted his sword and she glared at him, her eyes turning yellow. She growled and leapt up, leaving her sword on the ground. She did a flip and landed on her feet, fully transformed. The Uruk in front of her gave her what looked like a questioning look until he fell to the ground dead. Mariah had whipped out her daggers and sliced his throat.  
  
"Na fennas (Causeway)," Aragorn shouted. There were shielded Uruk-hai charging up the wall. Many Elven warriors fired arrows at them, killing some, but many were making it through.  
  
Meanwhile, King Théoden stood where he had been and looked around. Their side seemed to be winning the fight. "Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
What he didn't notice was that spiked bombs were being thrown into the breech of the Deeping Wall that was used as a drain. Soon, an Uruk carrying a torch was running towards it. Aragorn noticed and screamed to Legolas, "Togo hon dad (Bring him down), Legolas!" The elf hit the creature in the shoulder, but it kept running. "Dago hon! Dago hon (Kill him! Kill him)!" the ranger shouted again. Mariah finally saw what was happening and gasped. Legolas quickly aimed and shot the Uruk again, but it dove into the breech.  
  
BOOM!  
  
CRASH!  
  
The wall exploded, throwing men and elves everywhere. Aragorn happened to be one of them and he hit the shallow water below him. Théoden gasped when he saw what had happened. The wall was breeched. Many Uruk-hai charged in through the crashing water. Aragorn slowly got up, covered in mud and water. He was in the path of the enemy. "Aragorn! Argh!" Gimli shouted from up on the wall as he jumped off and landed on some of the creatures.  
  
"Gimli!" the ranger shouted back. He watched the dwarf begin to take these creatures out, but he was soon overpowered. "Hado i philinn (Hurl the arrow)!" he shouted to the elves behind him. They all fired their arrows and killed the Uruk-hai surrounding Gimli, though more were breaking through. "Herio (Charge)!" Aragorn screamed as he lifted up his sword and led the elves into hand-to-hand combat with evil. He made it to Gimli and picked him up out of the water.  
  
Mariah stood on top of the wall and looked down. It was a long way to fall and the stairs would take too long to get into battle. She screamed when she felt a strong arm grip her around the waist. Her feet were lifted off the ground and then hit a shield. She quickly looked up and saw Legolas smiling. He began to shoot Uruk-hai over her head as they slide down the stairs on the shield. As they hit the ground, the shield slammed into and Uruk and Legolas stabbed him.  
  
Mariah had gotten a rough landing and bumped into an Uruk, knocking him down. He was still alive and towered above her with his sword, but then looked upon her face. He shouted something in a deep voice and held out his hand to her like she was an ally. She took it and smiled as she got to her feet. "Stupid piece of shit!" Mariah shouted as she thrust her daggers into his neck. He died instantly and she smiled proudly. "That's thirty!" she yelled so only she could hear.  
  
The battle went on for a while longer and Mariah fought next to Legolas once more. He was firing arrows like there was no tomorrow and she was continually stabbing the Uruks. She suddenly felt something throughout her entire body. She could feel the pain in her arm, even though it healed instantly after she had been stabbed. ".you have a purpose that we are unaware of." Legolas' words echoed through her mind. She looked up and saw Haldir on the wall, surrounded by the enemy and few allies. "Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Gamling yelled.  
  
"Na Barad! Na Baraad! Haldir, na Barad (To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep)!" Aragorn yelled to his friend. Haldir nodded and motioned for the elves to fall back. He then hacked a few more Uruk-hai and glanced toward the gate. He suddenly let out a scream. He had been stabbed. Haldir killed his attacker and then glanced at his dead companions that were laid among the dead Uruk-hai as well as his wound in disbelief. What he didn't know was that another one was behind him.  
  
The creature raised its weapon and was about to strike, but something stabbed it in the arms. Haldir turned around in shock and saw the Uruk fall. What he saw next shocked him. There was a strange animal.at least it looked like an animal in human form.behind it. Its mouth hung open, exposing sharp white fangs as it dove onto the Uruk and stabbed it in the neck to make sure it was finished off. Haldir tackled the creature and lifted his sword high above it until he heard it speak, "I'm afraid." It was a woman's voice. "Please don't hurt me!" it begged.  
  
Haldir stood and gave it a questioning look. The creature stood and rested a hand on his shoulder. "We must hurry and get to the keep!" it shouted as it grabbed him and brought him back toward the keep. When they finally reached the doors, the creature helped him inside and sat him down. "You must rest," it said as it turned to leave.  
  
"WAIT!" the elf cried as he grabbed the creature and pulled it back to him, "Have I seen you before?" The creature nodded. Haldir looked the animal over and then noticed its clothing. It wore Elven garments. "Lady Morgan?" he asked. It nodded. "How.you.what-?" She silenced him by putting a finger to his lips and running out. 


	13. The Battle of Helms Deep: Part II

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~Hello, my readers! Well, here's another chapter. My fingers are in so much pain...been doing a lot of updating on my other stories too. School will be starting in a couple days, so I'm not sure how often I'll be updating. I'll try my hardest to keep up, but it might be more difficult. Bear with me and please support me in this~  
  
Chapter 13~ The Battle of Helms Deep: Part II  
  
Mariah ran back outside and straight to the gate when she heard Théoden cry, "To the gate! Draw your swords!" When she got there, she saw many Uruk-hai breaking down the gate, piece by piece. She watched as Théoden stabbed at an Uruk that stabbed him. Luckily, it had been blocked by his armor. She then saw Aragorn, running toward him, covered in blood and sweat. Gimli was by his side the whole time. "We cannot hold them much longer!" Gamling shouted as he helped the king to safety.  
  
"How long do you need?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"As long as you can give me," Théoden replied. Aragorn grabbed Gimli and shoved him to a side exit. Mariah followed them and ended up standing behind them on a small ledge. When Aragorn turned around, he saw her standing there. "My lady, you must leave now. This is too dangerous."  
  
"I can handle this," she replied.  
  
"Get back inside and find Legolas. I saw him last when he was on the wall. Go and help him!" Mariah nodded and ran back inside. Aragorn and Gimli then peeked around the corner and saw the monsters attacking the gate. "Come on! We can take 'em!" Gimli said excitedly.  
  
"It's a long way," Aragorn replied. Gimli took another look and looked toward the ground. He knew what had to be done. "Toss me."  
  
"What?" the ranger asked.  
  
"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" Aragorn nodded and took hold of Gimli, but before her let him fly, the dwarf said, "Don't tell the Elf."  
  
"Not a word," Aragorn said as he tossed Gimli over. He then took a step back and leapt across the large gap. They began slaying the enemy fearlessly and successfully.  
  
Meanwhile, Mariah ran through the crowd of elves and men, trying desperately to find her companion. She fought her way through the enemy that charged at her and finally saw Legolas standing atop the wall. "LEGOLAS!" she shouted. He turned his head and motioned for her to come up. She quickly found the stairs and made her way up as fast as possible.  
  
When she finally made it, she sliced another throat and smiled at Legolas. He returned the smile and then began firing again. He then noticed Aragorn and Gimli standing on the crossway, fighting the Uruk-hai. He picked up a rope and threw it down, shouting, "ARAGORN!" The ranger caught it and then grabbed Gimli as he pushed away from the crossway, out of the Uruk-hai's reach. Legolas nodded to Mariah, who instantly ran behind him and gripped the rope.  
  
They both pulled as hard as they could until their companions had made it over safely. The problem was that the Uruks were putting up larger ladders, attaching them with ropes and anchors. Legolas then shot an arrow at one of the ropes on a ladder and sent it flying back into the army. Mariah looked at him and smiled. To her surprise, he smiled back, even though she was in her monstrous form. She was caught in his gaze until she heard Gamling yell, "Fall back! Fall back!"  
  
"They have broken through! The castle is breached! Retreat!" King Théoden shouted. Gamling continued to shout orders and everyone began to run back to the Keep. Legolas ran into the Keep, shooting arrows as he went while Aragorn, Gimli, and Mariah ran in a group. Mariah was terrified these creatures were getting closer every second. The ranger shoved her through the door and motioned for everyone to hurry and get in. When they had all finally made it through, the doors were shut and braced.  
  
Mariah was extremely exhausted. She plopped down on the floor for a minute and leaned back against a stone wall. She wasn't even supposed to be tired. After all, she was a werewolf and still in that form. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest and she was completely out of breath. The battle hadn't even ended yet. The Uruk-hai were still trying to break down the doors to get in. It was pure insanity.  
  
A couple days passed and the Uruk-hai were still making the attempt to break into the Keep and kill all in their path. Mariah lay on the floor in a corner, staring at the door. Haldir sat a few feet away, still astounded about his near-death experience. Many guards were bracing the door, while loud grunts and chants were being heard from the other side. She glanced over at Théoden, who stood quietly. He finally spoke up after a day or so, "The fortress is taken! It is over!"  
  
"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn yelled back as he helped Legolas get a bench over to help hold the door. Mariah was beginning to freak out. She hadn't changed back from her werewolf form since the battle started, and she didn't intend to until it was over. She could hear the women screaming in terror in the caves, but she knew she had to be firm and stop acting like a child. She was twenty years old for God's sake!  
  
"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked Théoden and Gamling, "Is there no other way?"  
  
"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," Gamling replied. Mariah stood up and walked over to Legolas, helping him hold the door shut. He and all of the other men were struggling, but they had to keep fighting, no matter what the consequence was. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance," Aragorn ordered Gamling.  
  
"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden asked Aragorn. He pondered the question for a moment and then looked at his companions who were fighting to stay alive.  
  
Mariah looked up at Legolas with fear spread throughout her yellow eyes. "We're going to die, aren't we?" she asked.  
  
"I won't let you die, my lady. I'll look after you, even if it means getting myself killed." Mariah smiled and then pushed harder against the braces on the door.  
  
"Ride out with me," Aragorn said to Théoden, "Ride out and meet them."  
  
"For death and glory," the king replied.  
  
"For Rohan...for your people."  
  
"The sun is rising," Gimli stated allowed. The bright light shone through the window and caught Aragorn's attention. He then remembered what Gandalf had said:  
  
Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east.  
  
"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" King Théoden shouted.  
  
"YES!" Gimli yelled in response as he ran up the steps to blow the horn.  
  
"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," Théoden said, clapping a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. There was determination in both of their eyes. Determination and pride. "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" he continued as he mounted his horse and placed on his helmet. Legolas then mounted his horse and pulled Mariah up in front of him. "Ready, my lady?" he asked, his cheek next her hers.  
  
"Let's kick some orc ass!" she shouted. Gimli was pulled up behind Aragorn and cheered when he heard Mariah say that. She seemed to be proud of what was happening. There was no more fear in her eyes.  
  
"FORTH EORLINGAS!" King Théoden shouted when he heard the horn sound in the Deep. He then led a charge out the doors and through the Uruk-hai army, knocking them down as they went. Mariah held her daggers in her hands and gave an evil smile as Legolas took control of the horse and made him gallop down the stairs and crossway, directly into battle. Aragorn charged with them and fought with more might than any had ever seen.  
  
Moments later, Aragorn glanced up a steep hill to see a bright light with a white horse and rider. "Gandalf," he said quietly.  
  
"Théoden king stands alone," Gandalf said from up on the hill, looking down at the battle below him.  
  
"Not alone," Éomer, nephew of Théoden, said as he rode up behind him, "Rohirrim!" Hundreds of men on horseback came up behind him.  
  
"Éomer," Théoden said as he looked up at Gandalf and his allies.  
  
"TO THE KING!" Éomer shouted as he raised his arm and Gandalf led a charge down to the battle. It was a sight to behold.a white horse leading a charge of hundreds of men down a hill. The Uruk-hai immediately aimed their spears at their attackers, but backed off slightly when the bright light from behind them stung their evil eyes. Gandalf's horse, Shadowfax, jumped over the first row of Uruks and right into battle. The Rohirrim were soon to follow and finally came to the aid of the king.  
  
Everyone continued to fight with all their available strength until the enemy would retreat, which they did rather quickly. "Victory! We have victory!" Théoden shouted as he raised his sword. They ran toward a forest that had appeared out of nowhere next to Helms Deep.  
  
Éomer shouted, "Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Everyone watched as the Uruk-hai darted into the trees without a trace. Mariah looked up at Legolas and gave him a questioning look. He surprisingly gave her the exact expression as they watched the trees begin to move. Screams of pain and terror were heard and Legolas looked upon the sight in awe. Gandalf looked astonished, but seemed to understand it at the same time. 


	14. Post Battle

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~YAY! I managed to get another chapter in! Hopefully I can get more done before school, but otherwise my updates might be slower. Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter when you finish. It's quite important~  
  
Chapter 14~ Post Battle  
  
The Battle of Helms Deep had finally come to an end. They had finally won. Legolas rode back into the Hornburg with Mariah still sitting in front of him. She had her head resting on his chest and was peacefully sleeping. When he finally reached the stairs, he dismounted Arod and helped Mariah down, but when he did, the creature had turned back into the beautiful woman that she was. She smiled when she got down and stayed in his arms for a moment before walking into the hall.  
  
When Mariah walked through the doors, she came face to face with Haldir, who was smiling at her. "Um...I don't mean to b rude, but could I possible get by?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I believe this is yours, my lady," the elf warrior said as he held out an Elven sword. Mariah gracefully took it and looked it over. "I thought I'd lost it."  
  
"You did, my lady," Legolas interrupted from behind her, "In the battle." Mariah looked up at Haldir and smiled, bowing her head and walking past him. Legolas stepped up next to his friend and smiled as he saw Mariah walk off toward the armory. Haldir glanced at Legolas and noticed that he was staring at the same spot where the girl had vanished. "You like her."  
  
"What?" Legolas asked, staring at Haldir.  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Haldir smirked and crossed his arms. "You think it's not obvious to one who knows you so well? You enjoy her company."  
  
"Yes, I do...but that does not mean that I like her in any other way," Legolas replied nervously. Haldir shook his head and then his smile faded away. "What is it, Haldir?"  
  
"Legolas, what is she?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You can't tell me that you haven't noticed. She's beautiful now yes, one of the most amazing women I've seen in all my days...but what about during battle?"  
  
"She's a werewolf, Master Haldir," a husky voice said from behind them. Haldir and Legolas whipped around to see Gandalf standing there. They bowed their heads to him and then gave him questioning looks. "Mithrandir, what do you mean?" Haldir asked, "Werewolves are evil creatures."  
  
"She has a rare case of the disease. She only changes by moonlight of will, but is not evil...is she, Legolas?" The elf shook his head. "What are you all talking about?" Théoden's voice interrupted as he stepped forward.  
  
"Nothing, King Théoden," Haldir replied.  
  
"If it takes place in this hall, it must be serious...now speak up!" The elves and the wizard exchanged glances and then looked at the king. "Well?" he insisted.  
  
"Alright...we are speaking of Miss Mariah Morgan."  
  
"Ah, the one who travelled with you when you first arrived, Mithrandir?"  
  
"Correct, Théoden. She is not everything that she seems, as you may have noticed."  
  
"Oh, you mean a monster!"  
  
"Silence, Théoden!" Legolas yelled, "Do you want her to her you speaking about her like this?" The king gave the elf a hard look. "I apologize if I've offended you, but you must not speak of her in such ways."  
  
"Legolas, you have to understand...she is a monster," Théoden said quietly.  
  
"But she saved me," Haldir interrupted, "And aided us in battle."  
  
"We will let her live then, but is she so much as-"  
  
"She won't," Legolas interrupted.  
  
Meanwhile, Mariah was in the armory, polishing her weapons. She had changed into a long maroon dress Eowyn had lent her. It wasn't very low- cut, but it showed just enough of her upper chest to attract attention. It was laced with gold trim and a gold tie hung around her waist, outlining her body in all the right places. Her wolf charm hung around her neck and she had pulled back the top layer of her dark hair in a bun, letting the rest hang down her back in waves and curls. She suddenly felt someone behind her. "Nice to see you, Haldir," she said knowingly.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" he asked as she turned around to face him.  
  
"I just knew," she said with a smile, "Now please sit so I may address that wound of yours." Haldir smiled and sat down on a chair. "Diola lle (Thank you)," he whispered.  
  
"What?" Mariah asked as she picked up a bowl of water and some cloth, setting them down on a table beside the elf. She pulled up a chair and sat in front of him, taking the armor off his arm. "I said thank you."  
  
"Oh, you're welcome," Mariah replied as she dipped a piece of cloth in the water, "Now would you be so kind as to lift up your sleeve?" Haldir nodded and complied, revealing a rather deep gash. Mariah cringed, but then wrung out the wet cloth and placed it on the elf's arm. He hissed as the water entered his wound, but Mariah pressed forcefully on it to keep the blood from seeping out too much. Just then, Aragorn entered the room and came up behind Mariah, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Attending to my friend, are you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but the wound might already be infected. It's causing him more pain than it should. Do you have any antiseptic?" Mariah asked, her attention focused on the wound. Blood was beginning to seep through the cloth. She picked up another one and dipped in into the water before pressing it on the wound again. "What do you mean 'antiseptic'?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Anything that prevents infection or spread of a disease." The ranger smiled and went over to his bag, pulling out some green leaves and placing them on the table beside the bowl. "What's that?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Athelas...I used some of it on Frodo when he was stabbed by a Morgul blade on Weathertop."  
  
"Who's Frodo?" she asked.  
  
"A hobbit on his way to Mount Doom to destroy the One Ring."  
  
"We're in the middle of a war?" Mariah asked worriedly as she took a piece of the leaf, wet it, and placed it in Haldir's gash. He jumped at the pain, but kept as still as he could while Mariah cleaned up the blood that had gotten all over his arm. She motioned for Aragorn to hand her a clean cloth, which he did. "Yes, we are in war. You didn't know?" The girl shook her head as she wrapped the cloth around Haldir's arm and tied a tight knot to keep it secure. She then took his armor and placed it back over his arm.  
  
"Just be careful, Haldir," she said quietly as she stood up and cleaned her hands in a bowl of clean water and then dried her hands. She then felt someone's hands on her shoulders and turned around to see Haldir holding onto her. "Thank you," he whispered as he bent down and kissed her cheek. He had suddenly left just as quickly as he had arrived. Aragorn then looked at Mariah, who smiled at him and bowed her head. "You saved my friend, didn't you?" he asked.  
  
"I did my best," Mariah replied. Aragorn quickly embraced her and kissed her forehead. "I thank you so much for what you have done."  
  
"It was no trouble, but do you happen to know where your other elf friend has gone to?"  
  
"I believe he went in search of Gimli. He said something about a tally." Mariah's eyes lit up and she darted out of the room to find them.  
  
At that moment, Gimli was sitting atop a dead Uruk, smoking his pipe. He was enjoying his moment of relaxation. Suddenly, he noticed Legolas walking proudly up to him with a smile on his face. "Final count," the elf said as he inspected his bow, "Forty-two."  
  
"Forty-two?" Gimli asked, "Oh...that's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three," he said as he puffed his pipe. Legolas quickly notched an arrow and hit the dead Uruk right between where Gimli's legs were. The dwarf looked at him with shocked eyes when the elf said, "Forty-three."  
  
"He was already dead," Gimli said gruffly.  
  
"He was twitching."  
  
"He was twitching, 'cause he's got my axe imbedded in his nervous system," Gimli shouted as he gripped the axe that lay in the Uruk's head and moved it. Sure enough, the dead creature moved. Legolas gave him a dirty look until her felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Mariah standing there with a smile on her face. "I see you've changed into a dress again."  
  
"Well, I couldn't very well walk around in my clothes that were covered in orc blood now could I, Legolas?" she asked with a grin. The elf chuckled and then looked back at Gimli. "Mariah, Gimli says that I didn't tie him in battle because I shot an Uruk that was twitching, though he was supposedly dead already."  
  
"Legolas, I suppose that 'technically' you may have tied him since he was still moving, but Gimli might have actually won."  
  
"Ah ha! Ya see, Master Elf...I won!" Legolas gave him a glare and then crossed his arms, looking at Mariah. "How many did you score, Legolas?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Forty-two...but I say it WAS forty-three."  
  
"And you, Gimli?" she asked.  
  
"Forty-three of course!" he said proudly as he raised his arms in victory. Mariah suddenly burst out laughing. "What's so funny, my lady?" Legolas asked, unfolding his arms.  
  
"You both are fantastic warriors and only got up to forty-three tops?" she asked in hysterics. They both nodded. "Well, you have nothing to argue with each other about since I know someone else who beat you with a record of fifty!"  
  
"Was it Aragorn?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Haldir, maybe?" Legolas questioned. Mariah shook her head and pointed to herself. Both of her companions looked at her suspiciously. She was smiling and nodding her head. "How?" Gimli asked as he stood up. Mariah just shrugged and put on a prouder face. Before she could even blink, she found herself on the ground with Legolas on top of her. He gripped her shoulders as she began to struggle and held her down. "L-Legolas...w-what are y-you doing?" Mariah stuttered. A sly smile crossed his lips. "Legolas?" she asked again. He immediately grabbed her hips and tickled her. She started to scream loudly and squirm. "Are you sure you won now?" he asked.  
  
"Y-Yes...but s-stop L-L-Legolas!" she croaked out between laughs. He had her exactly where he wanted her...at his mercy. "Are you sure?" he said again as he continued to torture her.  
  
"Okay...okay!" she yelled.  
  
"Okay what?" the elf asked slyly as he stopped and just held onto her waist. Mariah gave him a smirk and he smiled, getting up and then extending his hand out to her. She charmingly accepted it and was pulled to her feet. She brushed off her dress and then crossed her arms. "What was the point of doing that to me?" she asked. Legolas stepped closer to her and blew cool breath around her ear, sending a chill up her spine. "Just a little fun," he whispered as he pulled away and smiled.  
  
Later on that day, Gandalf, Théoden, Éomer, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Haldir, and Mariah all rode on horses over to the hill that faced Mordor. Gandalf sat on Shadowfax, Théoden, Éomer, and Haldir had their own horses, but Gimli sat behind Aragorn and Mariah sat in front of Legolas. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift," Gandalf said, "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits...somewhere in the wilderness."  
  
Legolas leaned over Mariah's shoulder and saw that she was looking at Mordor intensely. The colors of fire and all evil could be seen in the distance over the hills and valleys that lay below them. Mariah gulped and then felt Legolas' hand on her waist. She sighed contently and leaned back against his chest, knowing that she was safe. Everyone looked at Gandalf who said, "Come, we ride to Isengard."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
IMPORTANT A/N:  
  
Normally I don't leave an author's note at the end of a chapter, but I feel that I must. This story is far from ended. I still must go through the "Return of the King" before I can end this story. Also, I may have a sequel in mind...but I still need to finish this story and see if I have a good enough idea and if I have the time to write it.  
  
~VOTING TIME~ I need your opinions now, my faithful reviewers. I have two options. If you haven't seen the "Return of the King" or haven't read the book, you might be confused. First of all, the next story will be FULL of SPOILERS, so keep that in mind. I will post a note at the beginning of the next chapter to remind you all.  
  
Anyway, Mariah will be faced with a decision. She will have to choose between:  
  
Traveling to Minas Tirith with Gandalf and Pippin Staying with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. You must choose one of the two  
  
You must choose just ONE and give me the reason why you believe she should go with whoever the person is. If you cannot come to a decision, please give me a reason or explanation for each. This would be most appreciated. Please post your choice in your review.  
  
I'm not sure about what my final choice will be, but your vote will make my choice easier. I will be able to write about two more chapters, but once we reach the Pippin and the Palantir part, I will NEED to have come to a decision. Your help would be wonderful. Thank you. 


	15. Return to Edoras

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during "The Two Towers". Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~Here's another chapter! You have until the end of my next chapter to vote. I'm not going to say who is winning, but don't go looking through the reviews, for it is not only you who is voting. Quite a few people who don't post reviews on this site have been voting too. Therefore, there is no real way for you to tell what will happen. Hehee...*evil laugh*~  
  
Chapter 15~ Return to Edoras  
  
Gandalf and his companions rode through the trees slowly and cautiously. He led the way and looked around suspiciously. Aragorn and Gimli rode behind him, followed by Mariah and Legolas. They glanced around at the trees and fear filled their veins, especially Mariah. She wasn't used to this kind of world. Théoden and the rest of the company all rode behind them quietly. No one was saying a word to each other.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Merry and Pippin, hobbits of the Shire, sat on a wall in Isengard smoking and joking around. "I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon after a hard day's work," Pippin said as he puffed his pipe.  
  
"Only, you've never done a hard day's work," Merry replied. They were both laughing at each other until they noticed Gandalf and his company coming out of the trees. Pippin lifted a mug of ale and laughed heartily. "Welcome, my lords...to Isengard!" Merry said, pointing at the tower behind him.  
  
"You young rascals!" Gimli shouted as Pippin raised his pipe into the air. Mariah looked at Legolas, who was smirking at hobbits. "How do you know them?" she whispered.  
  
"They're part of the Fellowship," the elf replied. Gimli was still shouting. You could barely make out what he was saying. Pippin smiled and replied, "We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."  
  
"Salted pork?" Gimli asked. His mouth was watering and made everyone smiled. Gandalf muttered something about hobbits until Merry began speaking up again, "We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Gandalf motioned for the hobbits to come over, so they quickly grabbed their cloaks and ran down to the horses. Pippin jumped up behind Haldir and Merry jumped up behind Éomer.  
  
The horses then treaded through the water that had flooded the place. Mariah looked around carefully at her surroundings and then gasped when she saw moving trees. They walked around like people and even spoke. One of them, presumably the one called Treebeard, said, "Young Master Gandalf..." Mariah's thought trailed off while this thing spoke. It had such a dull voice and bored her to tears.  
  
She happened to glance over at Éomer, whose horse was directly next to the one she was on, and saw the hobbit behind him staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked. The hobbit reached over and took one of her hands. "You are such a beauty, my lady. What might your name be?"  
  
"Um...Mariah Morgan," she said with a raised eyebrow, "And who are you."  
  
"Name's Meriadoc Brandybuck...but you may call me Merry," the hobbit replied as he kissed her hand, "Would you be single?" Mariah snatched her hand away and gave him a glare. "You are but a child, Master Merry. I'm too old for you."  
  
"I am NO child. I'm in my forties!"  
  
"But you're so short," Mariah said until she felt Legolas tighten a grip on her waist, "Sorry, Master Merry. You just look so young. I'm only twenty. Therefore, I am too young for you."  
  
"Then you are too young for me," Legolas whispered in her ear. She glared at him and rested her head back on his shoulder. Merry smiled at that and then turned his attention back to Gandalf. "He's no power anymore," the wizard said. Suddenly, Pippin jumped off Haldir's horse and ran toward a bright light beneath the water. "Pippin!" Aragorn yelled. The hobbit ignored him and reached under the water. He lifted a rather large black sphere out of the water. "Bless my bark!" Treebeard said.  
  
"Peregrin Took," Gandalf ordered from behind him, "I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now!" Pippin reluctantly handed the orb to Gandalf, who wrapped it in a grey cloth and held it closely. He gave the hobbit a strange look. Mariah watched as Pippin's head lowered and he walked back to Haldir's horse. The elf lifted the hobbit up behind him and pulled on the reigns of the horse. The company then made their way to Edoras.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
As the company made their way over green hills, Edoras could be seen in the distance. Mariah looked upon the sight again and smiled. "Legolas, this is how my journey began for me," she whispered. The elf pondered for a moment and then realized that she was right. This spot was where they first really spoke...not including their brief moment at her house, which wasn't so peaceful.  
  
As they made their way up the hills and into Edoras, the wind was blowing wildly, causing everyone to feel a bit off balance. "It was heaven on Middle Earth." (A/N: They said that in the commentary in the WB Special: Return to Middle Earth) Aragorn noticed that standing outside was the Shield Maiden of Rohan, Eowyn. Her long beautiful, golden hair moved gracefully in the breeze, as did her white dress. She looked very amazing, but Aragorn knew he already had someone he was in love with.  
  
When they finally made it to the stables, Legolas dismounted Arod and then helped Mariah down. She smirked and then rushed out of the stables and up the steps into the Golden Hall. Legolas watched her until she was gone from his sight and looked toward the ground. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed Haldir standing beside him. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Haldir...just thinking about things."  
  
"Mariah?" he asked. Legolas gave him a stare and then walked out of the stables.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
That night would be a night of remembrance. The Battle of Helms Deep had ended and many lives had been lost. King Théoden stood in front of his throne, before his men and friends. He raised his mug of ale and said, "Hail the victorious dead."  
  
"HAIL!" everyone shouted in response as they drank their ale. Soon enough, everyone was eating, drinking, and dancing. Eowyn made her way through the crowd and came upon Aragorn. She handed him a cup and smiled at him as he drank. Their eyes never left each other. Eowyn's eyes were glistening as she gazed into the ranger's grey eyes as he handed her the cup back and took his leave with a smile. Eowyn watched him leave and soon found her uncle standing next to her. "I am happy for you. He is an honorable man," Théoden said.  
  
"You are both honorable men," she replied with a smile.  
  
"It was not Théoden of Rohan who led our people to victory." Eowyn looked at her uncle curiously. "Ah, don't listen to me," the king continued, "You are young, and tonight is for you." She smiled and then looked away.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mariah walked around the party with her cup of wine. She couldn't stand the taste of ale at all. She strolled through the crowd, watching everyone talk about countless things. She then came upon her new hobbit friends. They were standing on a table, drinking, dancing and singing:  
  
"Oh, you can search far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry,  
But there's no beer as brown,  
No there's no beer as brown,  
As the one that comes from our hometown."  
  
They were twirling around each other, kicking their feet like they were square-dancing and laughing as they continued. Mariah stood and watched, a smile growing on her face.  
  
"You can keep your fancy ales.  
You can drink them by the flagon,  
But the only brew for the brave and true,  
COMES FROM THE GREEN DRAGON!"  
  
With those final words, they clinked their mugs together and chugged all of their ale down as fast as they could. Mariah laughed and took a small sip of her wine. Those hobbits were definitely something. She turned around and suddenly came face to face with Haldir. She put a hand over her heart and breathed deeply. "Haldir, you startled me."  
  
"I apologize, my lady."  
  
"No, it's fine," Mariah replied as she took another drink, "Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"I guess, but may I talk to you in private?"  
  
"Sure," she said as she followed the elf out into a hallway. He looked back into the hall to see Legolas talking with Gimli far away. "What is it, Haldir?" Mariah asked curiously.  
  
"How do you feel about Legolas?"  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes," he answered hesitantly.  
  
"Well...he's a great guy, he's a good friend-"  
  
"I'm not asking what you think of him, my lady. I'm asking you how you feel about him." Mariah blushed slightly and peeked back into the hall to see Legolas in a crowd of people. She smiled and then looked back at Haldir. "I don't know," she answered quickly.  
  
"I think you're lying to me, my lady. I've seen how you both look at each other and I've seen you both flirt...a lot."  
  
"Flirting is just a form of affection. It doesn't have to be a love affair."  
  
"But would you like it to be?" Mariah took a step toward the elf and pointed a finger in his face. "Haldir...I don't mean to be rude, but why is this your concern? What's going on between me and Legolas is just between me and Legolas. That doesn't include you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get back to the party.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf were still watching Merry and Pippin with amused smiles. The wizard clapped and smiled at the time they were having. Their spirits were still held high during this war. "No news of Frodo?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No word...nothing," Gandalf replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"We have time. Everyday Frodo moves closer to Mordor." Aragorn seemed sure of his statement. "Do we know that?" the wizard asked.  
  
"What does your heart tell you?" Gandalf looked at Aragorn wide-eyed and then a genuine smile appeared on his face. "That Frodo's alive...yes...yes, he's alive."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mariah stood with Eowyn, chatting away about unimportant things. They were laughing and having a fantastic time. "So, I saw you and Legolas," Eowyn whispered.  
  
"Okay, why is everyone talking to me about him? He's just a guy."  
  
"And a very handsome one at that. You should be happy that he's paying attention to you. Don't you like him?"  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say, but I think I'm going to hit the sack early. I'm a little tired from the battle." Eowyn patted Mariah on the back and then walked back into the midst of people. Mariah then took her leave, no one really noticing...just how she liked it. 


	16. The Palantir

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during TTT and ROTK. Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~THE POLES ARE NOW CLOSED...MY DECISION HAS BEEN MADE~  
  
Chapter 16~ The Palantir  
  
Gandalf watched Mariah take her leave silently and walk down the hall. He could sense that something was wrong in her mind and that it was preventing her from having a good time. He nodded to Aragorn and then followed her quietly. When he reached the hallway, she had vanished into the night. The wizard raised his hand into the air and closed his eyes. Something was drawing him up the stairs to his right.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mariah sat in the room she was sharing with the rest of the company. She was lying on her small bed in the far corner of the room with the covers pulled up to her chin. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to relax, for everything was now truly getting to her soul. She was making friends, possibly having a love affair with an elf prince, and fighting in battles. They didn't even seem to mind the fact that she was cursed. She sighed contently but jumped and sat up when the door opened.  
  
It was Gandalf. He quietly entered and walked over to his bed that was by the door, putting down his sword and staff. He then turned around and noticed that Mariah was sitting in her bed, staring at him. "Miss Morgan, why did you leave the party? You should be down there drinking with the hobbits and such."  
  
"Why aren't you down there then?" she asked.  
  
"I had to rest. The day tired me." Mariah looked away and then laid her head back down on her pillow, staring at the ceiling. She heard the ruffling of fabric over by the wizard's bed and then noticed him walk over to her bedside, holding a grey cloak. "This is for you, Mariah," he said, placing it in her lap. She quickly picked it up and looked it over. It was a soft fabric and a Lothlorien leaf brooch was pinned where the hood was. "Why do you give me this?" she asked.  
  
"To thank you for your help in battle. It's of great importance that you stay safe as well. This cloak will help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Mariah glanced at Gandalf and smiled before looking back at the cloak. "Thank you, Gandalf. This means a lot to me," Mariah whispered as she stood up and briefly embraced him. She then tied the cloak on over her dress and walked out of the room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Night came rather quickly. Legolas stood outside the hall, staring at the sky. Mariah calmly strolled outside and took in a deep breath of cool air. For once, the clouds were actually covering the moon. She wore her cloak with the hood up and felt fairly warmer. She glanced to her left and saw someone tall in the same type of cloak staring out at the night sky. Mariah walked up next to the person and took her hood down. "Legolas, what are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I just needed some time alone," Legolas responded, keeping his eyes away from her. Mariah hung her head low and then looked at the elf. He wasn't blinking or twitching in any possible way. "Well, I guess I'll leave then," Mariah whispered as she turned away. However, when she went to take a step, Legolas' arm stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked up at him and saw a smile on his face. "Does this mean you want me to stay?" The elf nodded. Mariah turned back around and faced the sky. "So, what do you want?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I just happened to come outside and see you here, so I decided to come over. I hope that's okay with you?"  
  
"It's just fine. In fact, I need to speak with you, anyway."  
  
"About what?" Mariah asked curiously. Legolas turned to her and released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He stared deeply into Mariah's green eyes and slightly smiled. This woman was doing something to his heart that he hadn't ever really felt before. "Well?" she asked.  
  
"I was talking to Haldir...and he asked me how I felt about you," Legolas said nervously as he placed his hands on Mariah's shoulders.  
  
"That's funny...he spoke to me about you." Legolas' posture stiffened and his hands began trembling. Mariah glanced at his hands and then looked up into his eyes. She could see how nervous he was, and it was making her tense. "Are you feeling alright, Legolas?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. Ever since I met you, it seems that I'm lost all feeling." Mariah stared at him intensely and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, his hands still on her shoulders. "You're making me uneasy, Legolas. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"I...I...I want to say something, but it's not the right time. You should go and rest. You still need your sleep."  
  
"Sleep can wait. What is it you want to say?" Legolas smiled and kissed Mariah on the forehead. "Go and rest...for me." She nodded and placed her hood on her head as she walked back inside. Legolas' gaze stayed on her until she was out of sight and then went back to the sky.  
  
As Mariah walked in, she had brushed past Aragorn, but had been silent and continued walking to their room. He walked outside and stood next to Legolas. He was about to say something, but Legolas began speaking, "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east...a sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Meanwhile, everyone was sleeping in the bedroom. Mariah hadn't returned yet and Pippin was tossing and turning in his small bed. He turned from left to right every few seconds and couldn't seem to get comfortable. He had finally had it.  
  
The hobbit rose to his feet and briskly, but quietly, made his way toward Gandalf. "What you doing?" Merry asked as he lifted his head off his pillow. He had been sleeping on the floor. Pippin gave him a warning look and then turned to see Gandalf with his eyes open! The hobbit jumped and then waved his hand in front of the wizard's face to see that he was sound asleep. "Pippin?" Merry asked in a whisper. He didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on the Palantir, which lay wrapped in a grey cloth and was lying next to Gandalf.  
  
Pippin quickly picked up a large jug and placed it next to Gandalf as he swiped the Palantir away. Merry continued to question him about what he was doing. "I just want to look at it...just one more time," Pippin said as he unwrapped it to see its dark color and small glow in the center.  
  
Just then, Mariah quietly opened the door and shut it behind her. She then noticed Pippin running his fingers over the Palantir. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed quietly. The hobbit didn't answer. He kept running his fingers over the black surface of the orb. His hands suddenly stopped and his expression changed. He looked as if he was being harmed. Someone was speaking to him through the Palantir and it was glowing.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Legolas stood with Aragorn outside. It was all quiet until Legolas heard something evil dwelling from inside. "He is here!" the elf stated.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pippin was panicking and stood up screaming with the Palantir in his hands. "Pippin!" Merry yelled. Mariah's eyes widened in terror. Pippin suddenly fell to the ground, arching his back like he was being possessed by a demon of some sort. Mariah knew she had to do something. Merry screamed, "Help, Gandalf!" as Mariah grabbed the Palantir from Pippin. Gandalf jumped up immediately as Legolas and Aragorn busted down the door. Mariah felt a stinging sensation coarse through her body and screamed as she collapsed into someone's arms. Aragorn had taken it from her and then dropped it himself, hardly affected.  
  
Merry moved out of the way as the orb rolled across the floor and Gandalf threw a blanket over it. "Fool of a Took!" he shouted as he looked over at Pippin. The hobbit lay on the floor, looking dead. The wizard ran to his side and rubbed the hobbit's small and innocent hands. He then placed a hand on Pippin's forehead and whispered something quietly. Pippin awoke with a start and screamed. "Look at me," Gandalf whispered.  
  
"G-Gandalf...forgive me," the hobbit said, letting his eyes close for but a moment.  
  
"Look at me," the wizard ordered, "What did you see?"  
  
"A...A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning."  
  
"Minas Tirith...is that what you saw?" Gandalf continued to hold Pippin's cheek, trying to calm him. "I saw...I saw him," the hobbit said. Everyone's eyes widened at that comment. "I could hear his voice in my head."  
  
"And what did you tell him? Speak!" the wizard ordered.  
  
"He asked me my name...I didn't answer. He heard me."  
  
"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Pippin looked terrified and shook his head subtly. Gandalf was relieved for a minute until he heard a woman groaning. He turned around and saw Mariah laying comfortably in Legolas' arms. She had touched it too and it was taking its turn on her. "Mariah?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Y-Yes," she replied weakly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Gandalf ran over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you okay?" the wizard asked. She nodded and closed her eyes. "Did you see him?"  
  
"Who?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Sauron...a great eye surrounded in fire," Legolas whispered.  
  
"No...I saw nothing. It just hurt." Legolas stroked the side of her face and held her firmly against his body. Before anyone knew it, she had fallen asleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Early the next morning, Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Mariah, and the two hobbits were in the Great Hall. Merry and Pippin sat in a chair off to the side while the others spoke. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring," Gandalf stated clearly. Gimli let out a sigh of relief. Mariah stood between him and Legolas, her body shaking in terror from what was happening. "Pippin's strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron means to strike the city of Minas Tirith."  
  
"Where would that be?" Mariah asked.  
  
"On his borders. It's in the realm of Gondor...the City of Kings." She nodded her head and then glanced over at the hobbits, who were whispering something to each other. "Pip, why are you so quiet?" Merry whispered.  
  
"Merry, I didn't mention something to Gandalf."  
  
"What?" Merry shouted. Everyone's attention turned to the hobbits. "What is it, Merry?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"It seems Pippin didn't tell you something," the hobbit replied, pushing his friend toward the wizard.  
  
"And what did you neglect to tell me?" Gandalf asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"I...I...I..."  
  
"Out with it!" Mariah yelled.  
  
"Okay, I told Sauron about Mariah." Everyone gasped. Gandalf walked over to Pippin and gripped his shoulders. "You did what?"  
  
"It was an accident," Pippin replied.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said something about a pretty girl who held a dark secret."  
  
"And where did you hear about MY secret?" Mariah asked, "I didn't say it to you."  
  
"I overheard you talking with Haldir...but I didn't hear what your secret was."  
  
"Fool of a Took!" the wizard shouted, "Now he knows about another possible threat. His defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy one thing...he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as week as he supposed. There is courage still. Enough to challenge him...Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne. Now, he knows of a strange woman."  
  
"What does this mean?" Mariah asked.  
  
"If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war," Gandalf continued, ignoring the girl.  
  
"Tell me," King Théoden interrupted, "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Aragorn gave him a questioning look and then looked at Gandalf. "I will go," the ranger said.  
  
"No," the wizard responded.  
  
"They must be warned."  
  
"They will be," Gandalf said, "I ride for Minas Tirith...and I won't be going alone." He looked at Pippin and then nodded at Mariah. She was now standing closer to Legolas and had her arm intertwined with his. "What?" Mariah asked as Gandalf carefully eyed her.  
  
"Miss Morgan...your life is now in danger. You must ride to Minas Tirith with Pippin and me." 


	17. Leaving for Minas Tirith

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during TTT and ROTK. Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~Sorry about the wait everybody. If you check my profile, you'll see that school is killing me. I'm updating as fast as I can, so just bear with me~  
  
Chapter 17~ Leaving for Minas Tirith  
  
"What?" Mariah asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"You must come with me to Minas Tirith," Gandalf said firmly.  
  
"Hell no...there is no way I'm going there if it's right on the enemy's doorstep. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"  
  
"You will come with me!"  
  
"And who says I must listen to you? I'm staying with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli!" The wizard straightened up and crossed his arms. "Fine, make your choice, but I leave within the hour," he said as he took his leave. Mariah hurriedly darted out of the hall and up the stairs.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Gandalf stood in the stables with Shadowfax. He was petting the horse and speaking quietly to himself. "She has to come with me."  
  
"I know," a voice said from behind him. It was Legolas. "How are we going to get her to come with me? She refuses to listen, Legolas."  
  
"Does she really have to go? Shouldn't it be her choice?" The wizard placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I know how you feel about her. You love her, and I'm happy for you...but you have to do what's best for her. I have faith in you. Please go and talk to her." The elf reluctantly nodded his head and left the stables.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mariah sat on her bed with her head facing the ground. She had her hands folded in her lap and would smooth out her dress to keep herself occupied. There was suddenly a knock on her door. "GO AWAY GANDALF!" she shouted.  
  
"It's me...Legolas," the voice responded. Mariah quickly ran to the door and opened it to see her elf companion standing there. "I'm so sorry...please come in," she said quietly. Legolas strolled in slowly and turned around to watch her close the door behind them. When Mariah turned and met his gaze, she found herself in his arms immediately. Her head rested on his shoulder and she was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"I...I don't want to go. I want to stay with you...and Aragorn, and Gimli."  
  
"I know," he whispered as he rubbed her back soothingly. She leaned into his touch and smiled against his chest. Legolas looked down at her and saw her very content where she was...in his arms. "Mariah..."  
  
"Yes," she asked as she looked up at him. This was the hardest thing he had to ever do. This woman wanted to be with him, but she would be in danger if she stayed, and he knew that. "I don't want you to leave me either...but you...you must go with Gandalf."  
  
"What?" she asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"He's right about your life. You are in serious danger now that Sauron knows of you. We have to keep you safe."  
  
"But...what about you? I don't want you to be alone."  
  
"I won't be. I'll have my companions. You'll be fine too...you'll be with a wizard." Mariah walked away and sat down on her bed again. Her gaze stayed on the floor until she saw a pair of boots standing there. She looked up and saw Legolas staring down at her. She didn't break his gaze as he sat down next to her and pushed some hair out of her face. "You'll be safe with Gandalf at Minas Tirith. I just know it."  
  
"But, I want to stay. You haven't left my side since I arrived here. It'll be too hard to be separated from such a close friend." Legolas felt as if he had been struck by an arrow through his heart. "A close friend"...those words coming out of her mouth, directed at him, haunted his thoughts. He knew how much he loved her, but it didn't seem that she cared in the same way that he did. "Legolas?"  
  
Her voice brought him back to reality. He looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder before staring gently into her eyes. "Mariah, I don't want you to leave, but I want you to be safe. We will be taking a dangerous road. Go with Gandalf...for me." He knew he had to and those words... "For me"...she always did what he wanted when he spoke those words to her gently. "Please don't force me to go," she whispered softly.  
  
"If I have to, I will."  
  
"Legolas, you told me yourself that you don't want me to leave." The elf grew silent and looked down. "You're right, Mariah."  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"I said that you're right," Legolas replied as he looked up at her face, "You're absolutely correct." Mariah immediately smiled. She believed she had finally won the fight. She stood up and crossed her arms with a smirk on her face. "But I'd hate to lose you."  
  
"What do you mean, Legolas?" she asked curiously. He stood up and got extremely close to her, causing her to take a few steps back to maintain a safe distance. "What I mean is...I would hate for you to get killed when we start our journey."  
  
"But I can't die unless I come in contact with silver."  
  
"So if Gimli cut your head off, you wouldn't die?" Mariah went deathly quiet. She raised a finger and pointed it in the elf's face. "Well, yeah I'd die, but Gimli wouldn't do that." Legolas looked at the finger in his face and grabbed it. When Mariah tried to pull it away, she couldn't slip out of his tight grasp. "Let go!" she yelled.  
  
"Then keep your fingers out of my face," the elf said as he released her finger and crossed his arms, "My point is that you can die."  
  
"But...but...but I don't want t-to die," Mariah stammered. Legolas took a step toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, unfortunately that's the chance you take travelling with me." He smiled and then began to walk toward the door. Mariah quickly thought about her choices: she could stay and possibly get hurt...or go and be safe. "LEGOLAS wait!" she shouted.  
  
"Yes," he responded as he turned around and walked back to her.  
  
"I'll go with Gandalf." Legolas smiled again and kissed her forehead. "That's a good girl," he whispered, "Now, let me help you pack some stuff." Mariah went over to her bed and pulled out a small pack Eowyn had leant her. The shield maiden of Rohan had also left her three more dresses in it for future use. She pulled out a light blue riding dress (A/N: Similar to Arwen's in "FOTR") and laid it down on the bed before stuffing her Elven clothes in the bag. She then pulled out her weapons from under her mattress and tucked the daggers inside. "Legolas, could you turn around?"  
  
"Of course, my lady," he replied as he faced the opposite wall. Mariah quickly disrobed and then threw the dress on. She laced up the front of the dress, but she couldn't seem to grip the back laces. Before she knew it, she felt smooth hands tying the laces gently, but very tight. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Legolas concentrating on the strings. When he finally finished, he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. A smile crossed his lips as he saw her blush slightly. "T- Thank you..." She said softly.  
  
"It was no trouble, Mariah. I'm just here to help." She carefully moved out of his grasp and went back over to her bed. She tied the upper layer of her hair back and brushed the rest down before hooking her new cape around her neck. She then threw her bow and quiver over her shoulder and tied her sword to her waist. "There...all packed and ready to go," she said as she picked up her pack and looked at Legolas.  
  
The wonderful grin that was on his face was still there, but appeared false. Mariah walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. "I hope to see you before I depart."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The time to leave had finally arrived. Gandalf walked quickly down the steps and to the stables with Pippin and Merry following. "Of all the inquisitive hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry, hurry," the wizard ordered.  
  
"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Merry asked his friend as they made their way toward the stables.  
  
"I don't know. I can't help it...I won't do it again," Pippin said as he stopped dead and smiled.  
  
"Don't you understand?" Merry asked firmly as he walked back over to Pippin, "The enemy thinks you have the Ring. He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here...and Miss Morgan too, thanks to your mouth."  
  
"And you, you're coming with me? Merry?"  
  
"Come one," Merry ordered as he walked into the stables with Pippin following. As they made it to Shadowfax, Gandalf was standing there. He motioned for the hobbits to hurry, and they obeyed. The wizard lifted Pippin up onto the horse as Mariah came walking into the stables. He saw her and smiled as she walked over to them. "I decided to join you," she said quietly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did. You'll be safer at Minas Tirith than here." Gandalf extended his hand to her to help her up until he saw someone running into the stables. Mariah turned to see who it was and her mouth dropped. Legolas was standing there motionless with a sad look in his eyes. "Can we help you, Legolas?" Gandalf asked. The elf didn't answer. "Legolas, what are you doing here?" Mariah asked.  
  
"I had to see you before you left," he replied as he walked up to her and embraced her in a warm hug. Mariah stiffened and then hugged him back. "I'm going to miss you, Legolas," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll miss you too, but we'll see each other again," Legolas replied as he released her and smiled. Tears were forming in both of their eyes as they stared at each other. Legolas quickly kissed the corner of her mouth and backed up. Gandalf immediately forced Mariah to get up on Shadowfax behind Pippin. She gripped her belongings securely and looked down at Legolas. He had walked close to Shadowfax and was holding Mariah's hand. "How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked Gandalf.  
  
"Three days ride, as the Nazgul flies. And you'd best hope we don't have one of those on our tail."  
  
"Nazgul?" Mariah asked. Gandalf shook his head and climbed up behind her. It was shocking that all three of them could fit perfectly on the horse. Merry handed Pippin some pouch that turned out to be the "last of the Longbottom Leaf"...whatever that was. Mariah looked down at Legolas and smiled slightly as tears began to role down her cheeks. "We'll see each other soon," Pippin said to Merry.  
  
"I don't know," Merry said as he backed away from Shadowfax, "I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
"Merry?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Run, Shadowfax," Gandalf said, "Show us the meaning of haste."  
  
"Merry!" the hobbit yelled as the horse took off. Mariah called out Legolas' name and let go of his hand at the same moment. Shadowfax darted out of the stables and down the hill faster than ever imagined. Legolas and Merry immediately ran up to a watch tower and watched them ride toward Gondor.  
  
Mariah turned her head and looked over Gandalf's shoulder as they rode across some streams and land. Her gaze was fixed upon Edoras until it faded out of sight. Tears were streaming down her face as she placed the hood of her cape on her head and then looked ahead. "You'll see him again, Miss Morgan. I can promise that. Now, you need to rest, so lean back against me and sleep," Gandalf said. Mariah complied and soon fell into a deep sleep. 


	18. The Steward of Gondor and Learning of Mo...

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during TTT and ROTK. Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~Here's the next chapter. Personally, I like this one very much...I don't know why~  
  
Chapter 18~ The Steward of Gondor and Learning of Mordor  
  
Flowers...gold and red flowers in an open field. Sunlight reflected off a small lake and created a shine like glass. It was the most stunning sight to be held by a person's eyes. It was paradise...simply paradise. She stood with her arms open and twirled in circles as the wind picked up. Her dark hair flowed gracefully in the breeze. It felt so good to let everything go for even just a moment. She opened her bright green eyes to the sun, but found clouds...dark clouds. Her arms dropped to her sides as she stared up at the once clear sky.  
  
Water...rain began to fall. She had always loved the rain, for it gave her relief from her curse, but this was different. It was cold and sinister. Everything wonderful in this world was turning grey and evil. Fire...a bright and burning fire surrounded her. She closed her eyes in fear of what she would find when she opened them. She felt heat. It felt like someone was burning through her chest and tearing her heart out.  
  
Abruptly, everything turned to darkness. Just the darkest black ever possible. She was floating in air, but there was no more light. It swallowed her and she began to fall.  
  
"AH!" Mariah screamed as she awoke and sat up straight. She looked around and realized that she was moving. She looked down and saw that she was riding Shadowfax, there was a hobbit in front of her, and a wizard behind her. She took a deep breath and then leaned back against Gandalf. "Are you alright, Lady Morgan?" the wizard asked.  
  
"Fine...just a dream. How long have we been riding?"  
  
"About a day or so," Pippin interrupted, "You and I have been sleeping most of the way." Mariah nodded her head and closed her eyes, once again drifting into a slumber.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Legolas sat in the Hall and rested his head on a table. He was incredibly tired, for an elf, and couldn't help but feel empty inside. He looked around at everyone else. They were all smiling or talking about battle strategies. Aragorn was waiting for the Beacon to be lit and Gimli was busy stuffing his face with Merry by his side.  
  
The elf's mind drifted to Mariah. Her beautiful hair, her vibrant eyes, her soft skin...everything was a turn on for him. She had such spirit and would let it loose when she had to. Even though she only cared for him as a "close friend", he cared deeply for her. His mind snapped back to reality when Merry sat down across from him. "Hello, Legolas," he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah..." the elf mumbled. His gaze floated to the other side of the room. "So, thinking about something?" the hobbit asked.  
  
"You could say that, Merry."  
  
"Listen...you miss her." Legolas looked over at Merry and gave him a questioning look before raising an eyebrow. "Who?"  
  
"Legolas, don't lie. I may be short, but I can see how you feel. You're in love with Mariah Morgan. Everyone knows it."  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"It's not a bad thing," Merry said as he stood up, "You should just tell her the next time you meet again." With those words, he left the elf to himself. Legolas watched Merry leave and then walked outside. The wind blew wildly and made Legolas' hair fly in every direction that was possible. "I do...I do love her," he mumbled to himself.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mariah woke up to a slight weight against her chest. Pippin was wide awake and resting his head against her. She smiled down at him and then looked around. They were riding over plains rather quickly as a huge white city came into view. It was like a tower with seven levels. "What is that?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Minas Tirith...City of Kings," Gandalf said as he moved Shadowfax into a gallop towards the city. Mariah rested her hands on Pippin's shoulders as they neared the white city. "This is amazing," she muttered under her breath as they reached the gates and rode inside. Mariah looked at all the people dodging out of the way of Shadowfax as they made their way up to the top level. The women looked at her somewhat strangely, but kept their distance because she was riding a horse with the White Wizard.  
  
"Finally," Mariah moaned as they reached the top level. Gandalf got dismounted Shadowfax and then helped Mariah and Pippin down. Mariah took a moment to look around. There was a dead white tree in the small courtyard and when she looked toward the palace, she saw rather large doors. Gandalf led the way to the doors with Pippin at his heels. "It's the tree. Gandalf! Gandalf!"  
  
"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The Tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not a king. He is a steward only...a caretaker of the throne." Mariah caught up to them at the doors that led to the throne room. "Now, listen carefully: Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death will be most unwise," Gandalf told Pippin, "And do not mention Frodo or the Ring...and say nothing of Aragorn either." The wizard was about to enter when he stopped himself and looked back at Pippin. "In fact it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took."  
  
The three of them all entered the throne room quietly. Gandalf led the way, Pippin walked at his heels again, and Mariah walked slowly behind them. She kept her hood up and stayed behind Gandalf. When the wizard finally stopped walking, Mariah looked around the wizard and saw an old man with long, dark grey hair with white waved throughout it. He looked depressed about something and kept his eyes down while sitting on a chair below an empty throne. "Hail, Denethor son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor." The man remained quiet. "I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel."  
  
"Perhaps you've come to explain this," Denethor said quietly as he lifted a broken horn up from his lap. Mariah looked at Pippin and saw his eyes widen. The steward then looked up with tears in his eyes. "Perhaps you've come to tell me why my son is dead." Mariah looked at the steward cautiously and a tear even ran down her own face. She missed her family dearly, even though they had disowned her after she became cursed. It was like they had died too. She wiped away the tear and then heard Pippin speak. "Boromir died to save us...my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes," the hobbit said as he stepped in front of Gandalf and knelt before Denethor.  
  
"Pippin!" Gandalf said startled at the hobbit's action.  
  
"I offer you my service, such as it is...in payment of this debt." Gandalf closed his eyes at Pippin's words and looked frustrated. Denethor looked at Pippin curiously and then his attention was caught by a hooded stranger behind Gandalf. Mariah gulped quietly as her gaze met his. Gandalf forced Pippin to get up and was about to speak when Denethor interrupted with, "Who is this?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Gandalf asked. Denethor motioned to the person behind him. Gandalf stepped to the side and Mariah lifted her hood off her head and nodded subtly. "A woman?" the steward asked surprisingly.  
  
"You are correct," Mariah stated clearly.  
  
"Mithrandir, you travel with a woman?" Gandalf was about to answer when Mariah took a step forward. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing to travel with women in your company."  
  
"Women should not fight."  
  
"Hell no...you did not just go there!" Mariah snapped. Denethor looked shocked at her words and then shook his head before gazing back down at the horn he still held. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir. "But it is not now...war is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep! As steward you're charged with the defense of the city! Where are Gondor's armies?" Denethor stared at Gandalf as he continued, "You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the Beacons."  
  
"You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor! And with your right, you seek to supplant me! I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan." Gandalf looked at Denethor with a shocked look. "Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn son of Arathorn, and I tell you now: I will not bow to this ranger from the North! Last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship."  
  
"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, Steward!" Gandalf said forcefully. Suddenly, Denethor jumped from his seat. "The rule of Gondor is MINE...and no others!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the room. Mariah glared at him for speaking to Gandalf in that tone and placed her hood over her head again. "Come," Gandalf ordered. Pippin and Mariah followed him and both took a glance back at Denethor as they left.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Night came all too rapidly for Mariah. She stood on the balcony and looked over at Mordor as Gandalf puffed his pipe. Pippin stood at a table inside, looking over the armor and weapons he was given. "So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position...I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting...do they?"  
  
"What do you think?" Mariah asked as she glanced back at him with a smirk on her face.  
  
"You're in the service of the Steward now. You're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel," Gandalf said with obvious sarcasm in his voice. Mariah laughed and then stared back at the fire beyond the mountains. Pippin walked out and stood next to Mariah, resting his arms on the railing and his chin on his arms. He was just able to see over the rail. "It's so quiet," he stated.  
  
"It's the deep breath before the plunge," Gandalf said as he walked up next to the hobbit.  
  
"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse."  
  
"Pippin, you'll do fine," Mariah said reassuringly as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Battling is hard, but it's not that bad." The hobbit looked at her and then looked over at the wizard with a concerned face. "Is there any hope, Gandalf...for Frodo and Sam?"  
  
"There never was much hope." Mariah and Pippin both looked at Gandalf with wordless faces and eyes wide. "Just a fool's hope," the wizard added before looking back at Mordor. Mariah followed his gaze and felt a shiver rise up her spine at the sight of the evil present there. She gripped the charm on her necklace and took a deep breath before walking back inside, leaving Pippin and the wizard alone. "Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only orcs but men as well, legions of Haradrim from the South. Mercenaries from the Coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison in Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."  
  
"But we have the White Wizard. That's got to count for something," Pippin said with a smile. It soon faded when he met the wizard's serious eyes. "Gandalf?"  
  
"Sauron is yet to reveal His deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's armies to war. The one they say no living man can kill...the Witch-king of Angmar! You've met him before." Pippin gave Gandalf a confused look. "He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop." Pippin thought for a minute and then remembered that horrid moment of Frodo being stabbed with a Morgul blade. "He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair."  
  
Mariah had been listening to the entire conversation. She had stayed inside, but was hiding behind a pillar, trying to understand Mordor and the enemy.  
  
Suddenly, a green ray of light shot up to the sky from Minas Morgul. Mariah made her way back to the railing of the balcony and stared at it. She began breathing deeply. "We come to it at last...the great battle of our time," Gandalf said clearly. Pippin was becoming frightened so Gandalf placed an arm around the hobbit and stood close to him. "The board is set. The pieces are moving." 


	19. The Steward's Son

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during TTT and ROTK. Legolas is a sexy elf.I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
~Hey everybody! I got the next chapter out! *does a dance* I feel so happy about that. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for sticking with me when school became so hectic. I bow to your greatness. *smirks* Oh, if there are any Aragorn/Eowyn fans who read this, I'm sorry, but I refuse to elaborate on the relationship they have. I personally don't care for it, so don't look for much of it~  
  
Chapter 19~ The Steward's Son  
  
It was dawn and Mariah stood in the courtyard. She was wearing a white gown and her hair hung loosely down her back. As the wind would pick up and slow down, it would blow freely and made her feel relief from this war she had gotten involved in. She thought about how she had arrived in Middle Earth and how she had made friends so easily with wizards, elves, men, hobbits, and dwarves. It amazed her greatly, since she had not been surrounded by loved ones in many long years. It felt too good to be true.  
  
Mariah gazed around at the guards patrolling the palace and they smiled at her. She then looked up at the Beacon of Minas Tirith. It was extremely high and was used for signaling for help from others...though she could only think of Rohan. What had she left in Rohan? The answer was simple. She had left good friends. Her thoughts then turned to Haldir. Why was he so persistent on her and Legolas talking? Legolas...just the thought of his name made her shudder. He was incredibly handsome and had always treated her with the greatest of respect. They had shared a kiss once before and she had backed away.  
  
"Stupid...stupid girl," she mumbled as she looked up at the Beacon again. She had to blink and then look again. Mariah had thought she had seen someone climbing the side of the stone. When her gaze fell upon the wall again, she realized that she had been correct. There was SOMEONE climbing the stone to reach the beacon! Who would be so crazy?  
  
Peregrin Took had been so crazy. At the request of Gandalf, he secretly climbed up to the Beacon of Minas Tirith. The wizard had said it would be "another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth." He was exceedingly nervous about climbing so high, but he had to do it.  
  
After a long time of climbing, Pippin had finally reached his destination. He climbed up the large pile of wood and reached for the oil to help light it. There were two Gondorian soldiers sitting nearby, but they did not even notice the hobbit. Pippin dumped over the oil and then grabbed the small lantern, tossing it into the wood. A fire lit up nicely and the hobbit smiled. He then remembered he had to get down, or he would also be taking a huge role in the lighting. He carefully climbed off the wood and back down the side of the wall. The soldiers were amazed, for they had no clue as to how the beacon was lit.  
  
Gandalf smiled as he saw a huge fire erupt from the tower. Once he saw that Pippin was on his way back down, he ran to a spot to see if the next beacon would light. "Amon Dîn," he said quietly. Sure enough, it did almost immediately. "The Beacon!" a soldier shouted, "The Beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!"  
  
"Hope is kindled," the wizard whispered.  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn sat near a watch tower in Edoras. He quietly ate his bowl of stew and relaxed against a wall. "Well, it's been a few days...where's the call for help?" he asked himself as he took another sip of his stew. When he looked up, a fire was burning brightly atop a mountain. The ranger stood up and eyed it for a moment before dropping his food and running back up to the Great Hall. He climbed many steps and burst through the doors screaming, "The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit!"  
  
King Théoden and his advisors had been looking over some maps, but abruptly stopped when they saw Aragorn run in. "Gondor calls for aid!" the ranger said, out of breath.  
  
"And Rohan will answer," the king said, "Muster the Rohirrim!" Éomer bowed his head and left to assemble the riders and Aragorn looked satisfied and went off to gather his own belongings. Legolas' eyes had widened slightly at the mention of Minas Tirith. Mariah was there...waiting for him. The elf smiled at the memory and picked up his belongings before walking out to prepare for battle.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Gandalf and Pippin rode Shadowfax down the levels of Minas Tirith and out the gate. Mariah was sitting on a bench at the lowest level, ignoring everything around her. She suddenly heard a high-pitched screech come from beyond the gate. She jumped up and stared at the large doors, unaware of what was happening on the other side.  
  
"It's the White Rider!" one of the soldiers yelled. Gandalf held his staff into the air as he rode toward the soldiers of Gondor who were fleeing Osgiliath. Nazgul on Fell Beasts were attacking them and taking down men. A bright white light shone from the wizard's staff as he raised it higher. The Nazgul flew away quickly and the men were free to run.  
  
The gates of Minas Tirith opened and the men rode in, including Gandalf who rode over to the large statue of a king on his horse. A Captain of Gondor rode over to him. "Mithrandir! They broke our defenses, they've taken the bridge in the Westbank. Battalions of orcs are crossing the river."  
  
"Just as the Lord Denethor predicted," a soldier interrupted, "Long has he foreseen this doom."  
  
"Foreseen and done nothing!" Gandalf stated firmly as he turned Shadowfax around to face the Captain. The man's eyes widened when he noticed Pippin sitting in front of Gandalf. The wizard was about to speak when Mariah darted up to his side. "Gandalf, what happened?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"The Nazgul attacked the men fleeing Osgiliath. The orcs took over the city," the wizard said, looking down at her. Mariah looked scared and then did a double take when she noticed the Captain looking down at her. "Hi," she said meekly. He nodded and then looked back at the hobbit. "Faramir, this is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path," Gandalf said.  
  
"No," he responded. Pippin's eyes widened with joy. "You've seen Frodo and Sam!"  
  
"Where? When?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"In Ithilien, not two days ago." Mariah watched both Gandalf and Pippin sigh in happiness and relief. "Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale," Faramir said. The wizard's smile faded immediately. "And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol," Gandalf said as Faramir nodded.  
  
"What does that mean? What's wrong?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Faramir, tell me everything," the wizard said with worry filling his eyes. The Captain nodded and held out a hand for Mariah. She gracefully accepted it and was soon pulled up on the horse in front of Faramir. They all rode up to the palace and dismounted quickly. Gandalf had Mariah and Pippin go to their room while he spoke privately with Faramir.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mariah stood with her back to the wall while Pippin changed into his new clothing he received from the Steward. "You can look now," he said. Mariah turned around to see the hobbit struggling with the laces on the ties on the back of his uniform. "Here...let me help," Mariah said as she walked behind Pippin and tied it in a knot.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Morgan," he said with a smile. She placed her hands on his shoulders and knelt down in front of him. He looked extremely nervous. "You're being sworn into the service today right?" He nodded. "You have nothing to worry about...I know you can do it."  
  
"But what if I forget my pledge?"  
  
"Pip, you know you can do this. Now get down there and do what you're meant to do. You've been practicing...and I know you can do it."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mariah stood in the courtyard, letting her hair blow freely in the cool breeze. She looked toward Mordor again and felt a shiver up her spine. The place was so evil...so dark. It reminded her of how evil her "friends" were. "My lady, are you alright?" a voice asked from behind her. Mariah turned around and faced the man who had spoken to her. "I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I am Faramir, Captain of Gondor and son of Denethor."  
  
"Mariah Morgan," she replied, extending her hand to him. She had expected a simple handshake, but received a kiss on the hand. She smiled and bowed her head to him slightly. "You came here with Mithrandir and the Halfling?" he asked.  
  
"Yes...and you live here, I'm guessing...since you ARE a Captain of Gondor."  
  
"I am," he said quietly. Mariah grew quiet when he did and they stood in silence for quite a few moments. When Mariah looked up, she saw that he extended his arm to her. "Pippin will be pledging right about now, so why don't you join us. I also must inform my father about the city being overrun."  
  
"Okay," Mariah replied with a smile as she intertwined her arm with his and he escorted her into the throne room. They both stood quietly as Pippin knelt down before Denethor, who sat on his throne. "Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor. In peace or war, in living or dying...f-from..." Pippin was having trouble remembering what to say and Denethor seemed quite amused and smiled at the hobbit. "From this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me."  
  
"And I shall not forget it. Nor fail to reward that which is given," Denethor said as he stood up and walked over to Pippin, holding out his hand. Pippin tentatively kissed the man's ring. Denethor then lifted the hobbit's chin and walked over to a table where his servants were placing hid food. "Fealty with love, valor with honor...disloyalty with vengeance." Denethor took a look at Faramir and sat down. "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses...defenses that your brother long held intact."  
  
"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked.  
  
"I will not yield the river in Pelennor un-fought. Osgiliath must be re- taken."  
  
"My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun."  
  
"Much must be risked in war," Denethor said as he picked at his food, "Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" Mariah looked at Faramir and released his arm. He looked upset about something. "You wish now that our places have been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived."  
  
"Yes...I wish that," the Steward said as he took a drink from his goblet. Faramir's eyes began to tear, but he held back. "Since you're robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead," he said as he bowed and began to walk out of the throne room, "If I should return, think better if me father."  
  
"That will depend on the manner of your return," Denethor replied with the goblet at his lips. Faramir took his leave out to the courtyard slowly while Mariah turned and walked up to Denethor. He had already started eating and looked up at her. "Would you care to join me?" he asked. Mariah smacked the meat he held in his hand to the floor and slammed her hands on the table. "He's your son, yet you treat him like fucking shit!"  
  
"Watch the way you speak to me-"  
  
"Oh, cut the crap!"  
  
"Mariah," Pippin said as he walked up to her and tugged at her sleeve, "Please don't."  
  
"Fine...I won't, but I'm not letting him leave!" she shouted as she ran out into the courtyard and noticed Faramir making his way to the ramp that would lead down to the sixth level. "Faramir, WAIT!" she shouted as she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. When he looked down at Mariah, he saw how angry she was. "Excuse me, Lady Morgan, I must depart." When he tried to leave again, Mariah had grabbed his arm again. "Are you crazy, Faramir? You'll be killed."  
  
"I must obey him and do what he wishes."  
  
"He's not the king...he's a Steward of Gondor. You shouldn't have to throw your life away so rashly." Faramir looked into Mariah's eyes and smiled before kissing her hand. "I will return and make my father proud...even if it means returning in death."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Finally...another chapter done. I like this chapter b/c of the relationship between Mariah and Faramir. I always thought he needed a friend...someone like a younger sister. I figured it'd be nice for him to have someone who looks at him like the older brother. 


	20. Is It Love?

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during TTT and ROTK. Legolas is a sexy elf...I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
A/N: Mae Govannen! I'm incredibly sorry it's taken me so long to update. School has been so annoying. Damn it to Shadow! Anyway, enjoy my friends. :)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 20~ Is It Love?  
  
King Théoden and his companions had all finally arrived at Dunharrow. They passed through a crowd of soldiers who all stood and watched them as they rode passed. "How many?" Théoden asked.  
  
"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my lord," one of the soldiers replied. Gamling then gave him another large number of people. "Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" the king asked as he continued to ride through.  
  
"None have come, my lord," Gamling said. The king and his companions then rode up a winding path that led to high ground that was wedged up in the mountains.  
  
When then had reached it, Théoden stood at the edge, overlooking the men who had arrived for the battle. Aragorn strode up to him to also have a peek. "Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I'd hoped for," Théoden stated.  
  
"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor," the ranger said sadly.  
  
"More will come," the king said as he took a step away. He stopped and looked at Aragorn again when he spoke up. "Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn. Then we must ride." King Théoden nodded to Aragorn. They both knew this battle would be difficult, and there was a good chance to failure...but they had to try.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas and Gimli walked up to Éomer, who was unpacking some necessary items. As they gazed around, they saw that the horses were uncomfortable and the men were having trouble controlling them. "The horses are restless and the men are quiet," the elf said.  
  
"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Éomer replied. Legolas and Gimli looked around again and saw a hidden road that led farther into the mountain. "That road there...where does that lead?" Gimli asked curiously. Éomer was silent. "It is the road to the Dimholt...the door under the mountain," Legolas said, he eyes widening since he knew he was correct.  
  
"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil," Éomer said nervously as he stalked away. He was obviously scared of it as well.  
  
Aragorn heard the horses neighing and walked over to where the hidden road was. He gazed at it, his mouth gaping when he laid his eyes upon it. He saw something flicker in the shadows, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived. (A/N: If anyone didn't see the King of the Dead here, check it out!) The ranger continued to stare at it until he heard, "Aragorn!" and felt someone tap his arm. It was Gimli. "Let's find some food."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Captain Faramir and his men rode silently down the levels of Minas Tirith. Women and children were watching them with tears in their eyes as they tossed flowers at the horses' feet. Faramir kept his eyes on the road ahead but was distracted when he heard his named being called. He turned to his left and saw Gandalf emerge from the crowd. "Your father's will has turned to madness!" the wizard exclaimed, "Don't throw away your life so rashly!"  
  
"Where does my allegiance lie if not here?" Faramir said gently, "And tell Lady Morgan farewell for me if I do not return."  
  
"Your father loves you, Faramir. He will remember it before the end," Gandalf said as he watched the men ride down to the main gates. He shook his head and walked back up toward the higher levels of Mina Tirith.  
  
Meanwhile, Mariah stood against a pillar in the throne room. Her eyes were glaring daggers at Denethor as he ate his food. He turned to her and gestured for her to come over. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I'll ask you again...would you like to join me for some of this meal? There's plenty," he replied as he held her out a small bowl of little tomatoes. Mariah eyed him and felt fury rise through her entire body. This man had been so cruel to the only son he had left. "I'd be delighted," she said sweetly as she took a few tomatoes in her hand. She plopped one into her mouth and chewed it up. "Delicious, aren't they?" he said before taking a bite of the meat he held in his hand.  
  
Mariah walked closer to him and spit out the food in her mouth. It splattered all over Denethor's face. "Yes...very delicious, my Lord," she said with an evil smirk as she squeezed the other tomatoes in her hand, making the juice drip to the floor. She released what was left in her hands before walking back over to the pillar and crossing her arms again. Pippin gave her a dumbfounded expression. He would have never expected a lady of her status to disrespect someone in such a way.  
  
Denethor simply wiped the food from his face and continued eating. He turned and looked at Pippin, who had turned his gaze to the ground. "Can you sing, Master Hobbit?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yes. At least, well enough for my own people. But we have no songs for great halls...and evil times," Pippin replied.  
  
"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come, sing me a song," the Steward ordered as he kept eating. The hobbit paused for a moment and then began to sing softly:  
  
"Home is behind  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight"  
  
Mariah listened quietly to the hobbit's song. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard in her entire life. However, the words brought sadness to her heart.  
  
"Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade"  
  
As Pippin stopped singing, Mariah felt her heart drop about a million feet. It sank farther down than ever before...more than she could think possible. It was like she could sense death around her. She silently walked out of the throne room and out into the courtyard. Guards were positioned along the wall, but no one else was around. "Figures," she mumbled to herself as she walked down a few levels of Minas Tirith.  
  
Mariah stared aimlessly around as she made her way through the city. Women and children were all crying in corners of allies of sitting silently, keeping their eyes on the ground. "Stupid Steward," Mariah muttered to herself as she walked down an alley and ended up in a small hidden courtyard. The only person sitting there was Gandalf. He was leaning on his staff and staring at the ground as well. Mariah quietly walked over and sat down on the bench next to him. "Hi, Gandalf," she whispered.  
  
The wizard was silent. He just kept his eyes on the ground. "Gandalf?" she asked again, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You should have more decency for someone...even if they're cruel to you and others," Gandalf said softly.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Miss Morgan, I know what you did to Denethor when he offered you some of his meal. Even though he's gone mad, you should still respect him."  
  
"You know what he did to Faramir!" Mariah almost shouted as she stood up, "He sent the poor guy to his death!"  
  
"I realize that, Miss Morgan...but it's not your choice what Faramir can and cannot do. The same applies to Denethor, me, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas..." Mariah felt her entire body stiffen at the mention of Legolas' name and Gandalf noticed. "I know you miss him..."  
  
"What?" Mariah asked as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Our Elven friend...you miss him deeply, don't you?"  
  
"He's just a really close friend, Gandalf. Nothing more, got it?" she retorted. The wizard only nodded and waved off the comment. Mariah was beginning to feel uneasy again. She didn't want to yell at Gandalf, for what he was saying was probably true...but she couldn't admit that. She just stormed away from the wizard and down another alley...except it was darker. She leaned against a pillar and looked up at the little bit of sunlight shining through and night began to fall. "Legolas," she murmured.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Mariah," Legolas whispered as he leaned on his bow. He stood quietly next to Gimli and stared out at the darkness surrounding them. He felt alone...and cold. Elves weren't supposed to know the cold, but he could feel it. "Ya miss her," Gimli whispered up to him. Legolas turned and looked down at the dwarf. "You can tell?" he asked.  
  
"Lad, I know that look...ya love her."  
  
"I care for her more than you could know, Gimli...but love isn't the case." The dwarf raised an eyebrow. "What?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Ya shouldn't lie, Master Elf. You know how much you're in love with Lady Mariah. You love her looks, her spirit, the way she looks at you, and all you can remember is her face as she rode away with Gandalf and your name on her lips."  
  
"And your point is?" Legolas asked.  
  
"His point is that you're in love," another voice said. Legolas turned and saw Haldir emerge from the shadows with Aragorn beside him. "I can't be in- "  
  
"But you are, Legolas," Aragorn said, "I didn't believe it at first when I met Arwen either, but I realized what it was after a little time alone. I'll always love her...and you'll always love Mariah."  
  
"I can't fall in love with her, Aragorn! She's a werewolf and may be immortal...but if she is cured, she'll be mortal again and I'll die of a broken heart when she leaves my side. I can't suffer-"  
  
"You're already suffering because you can't be with her," Haldir said as he placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, "You miss everything about her and you know it. Elbereth, I know how beautiful she is and her touch is gentle and caring. When she tended to my wound, I could feel everything within my reawakening. She had that effect on me and I only spent a few moments with her. I can only imagine what she's done to you."  
  
"She's my friend, Haldir. I can't be in love with her. There's no way it would ever work out between us. And another thing, why would she ever feel anything toward me? I'm just another man to her."  
  
"She cares about you," Haldir retorted, "She told me that you meant something to her."  
  
"Did she say she loved me?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well...no...but that doesn't mean-"  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Legolas shouted as he ran to his tent and threw himself down on his cot. As he stared up at nothing in particular, he thought about her. "Why is she always on my mind?" he asked himself, "Is it love?" He just rolled onto his side and closed his eyes to rest.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: I hope no one minds that I switched some parts around. Pippin singing was supposed to come first, but I didn't want to stay at Minas Tirith too long and not show what was happening with the other group. Please don't shoot me...I must meet Orlando Bloom first...*smirks* 


	21. Battle of the Pelennor Fields: Part I

By the Light of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during TTT and ROTK. Legolas is a sexy elf...I'd love to own him! *smiles*  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! I just want to thank all my reviewers. I'm glad you like the story.  
  
~Tuscan Angel: Ha ha! I know I'm killing you...sorry. *smirks* Anyway, I'm not trying to Leggy with a broken heart. I would never do that for I love him way too much. I was just making a point...hee. You will find out what happens with Mariah and Leggy soon enough. "Patience...patience, my love..." as Gollum would say...LOL! BTW, any sign of John Shooter? LOL! Keep your windows locked! Muah-ha-ha!  
  
~Everyone who is glad that Mariah was mean to Denethor: Yes...I love that too. There were too many names to type thanks to in this category...LOL.  
  
~Cindy: I know...I made Mariah's "friends" evil...but I guess when you know peeps like that it's easy to write...hee. Mariah and Leggy will pretty much end up together, but it's a complicated situation. What if she stays...what if she goes home? Ya never know...hee. I updated as fast as I can. *smiles*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 21~ Battle of the Pelennor Fields: Part I  
  
Aragorn wearily watched as Legolas walked to his tent furiously. He knew that the elf was struggling with this. How could an elf and a mortal be together? That was the one question he used to always ask himself before he joined the Fellowship. How could he and Arwen be together when he would die? She would have to forsake her own life...and that was something he didn't want her to do.  
  
The ranger bid goodnight to his friends before walking to his tent and flopping down on his bed. He needed some sleep as well, but all he could think about was Arwen. He soon enough drifted into a deep sleep and began to toss and turn slightly. It was like he could hear her voice telling him she chose a mortal life. He could see her clearly. She was lying on her bed in a midnight blue dress with red sleeves. Her skin was pale and tears were running down her face. "I wish I could have seen him...one last time," she whispered as she closed her eyes. Aragorn then saw the Evenstar fall from his neck and shatter on the floor. "AH!" he screamed as he jolted up straight in his bed with his knife gripped tightly in his hand.  
  
"Sir?" a voice asked, "King Théoden awaits you, my Lord." Aragorn took in a few deep breaths before strolling out of his tent and over to the king's. When he walked inside, he saw Théoden talking to a cloaked man in a chair. "I take my leave," the king said as he silently walked past Aragorn and out of the tent. The ranger looked curiously upon the stranger until he stood and lifted off his hood. "My Lord Elrond," Aragorn immediately said as he bowed his head.  
  
"I come on behalf of one whom I love...Arwen is dying." Aragorn looked upon his Elven friend in disbelief. How could this be happening? "She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come."  
  
"It will not be our end, but his," the ranger stated clearly.  
  
"You ride to war, but not to victory." Elrond took a step closer to Aragorn before continuing with the ill news. "Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith as you know, but it secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sail from the south. They will be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men."  
  
"There are none," the ranger replied.  
  
"There are those who dwell in the mountain," the elf said softly. He watched as Aragorn's expression went from confusion to anger rather quickly. "Murderers...traitors...you would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one," the ranger said angrily.  
  
"They will answer to the King of Gondor!" Elrond stated, his voice rising as he took out a sword from beneath his cloak and presented it to Aragorn. "Anduril, Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil." Aragorn eyed the sword and then gracefully lifted it from the elf's hands. "Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil." The ranger skillfully unsheathed the sword and held it to his eye-level. "The Blade that was Broken shall return to Minas Tirith."  
  
"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this Earth. Put aside the ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt Road. Ónen i-Estel Edain (I give Hope to men)."  
  
"Ú-chebin Estel anim (I keep none for myself)," Aragorn replied, his voice filling with sorrow by the minute. He sighed and sheathed the sword.  
  
After Aragorn had prepared his horse, Brego, to leave, he walked his horse toward the crack in the mountain. He walked in silence until he was stopped by a gruff voice. "Just where do ya think you're off to?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Not this time...this time you must stay, Gimli." The dwarf nodded and hummed sarcastically to himself. When the ranger looked to his left, he saw Legolas walk up with Arod. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?"  
  
"You might as well accept it...we're going with ya, laddie." Aragorn smiled and then looked at both of his friends. "What about Haldir?" he asked.  
  
"Our friend is making his way to Minas Tirith with the king," Legolas stated, "We'll meet up with him there."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mariah stood in the courtyard. It was all she cared to do now. There was nothing she could help with. Denethor would certainly lock her up and she wasn't about to hide during a battle. She was planning on waiting until the opportune moment to sneak off.  
  
"Open the gate!" someone yelled from the lower levels. Mariah ran to the edge of the wall and looked out. What she saw on the Pelennor Fields astounded her. Orcs...many more than she could possibly count, were lined up. "Holy Crap," she muttered as she turned away from it and ran back toward the palace. She then saw Denethor running out with a worried look on his face. Her eyes were suddenly distracted to two soldiers carrying a man on a stretcher. "Faramir!" Denethor exclaimed as he ran toward his son's body, which was placed on the ground, "Say not that he has fallen!"  
  
"They were outnumbered...none survived," the soldier said. Mariah immediately ran to Faramir's side and took one of his hands in her own. "You told me you would be alive when you came back," she whispered as a tear ran down her face. Pippin just stood and watched Mariah and Denethor look over the man's body with a frown on his face. Denethor suddenly stood up and began to back away from his son. "My sons are spent...my line has ended." Pippin quickly dashed to Faramir and placed a hand on his forehead. "He's alive," the hobbit whispered.  
  
"The House of Steward has failed," Denethor whined.  
  
"He needs medicine, my Lord!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"My line has ended!" the Steward shouted as he looked out over the Pelennor Fields. His tears ceased and his mouth gaped at the sight of the orcs. "Rohan has deserted us..." Mariah stared at Denethor is disbelief as she felt the ground shake. The orcs were launching boulders at the city. Fear began to rise in her and she stood up. "Théoden's betrayed me..." Denethor continued.  
  
"He hasn't! They will come to our aid!" she shouted. The Steward just ignored her and continued to yell. "Abandon your posts! Flee, flee for your lives!" When he turned around, his face was met with Gandalf's staff. The wizard had smacked him in the face and then knocked him to the ground. "Prepare for battle!" Gandalf ordered.  
  
"Gandalf!" Mariah shouted as she ran to him. The wizard looked down at her and smiled. "I thought you said we should respect him," she said innocently, reminding Gandalf of his words.  
  
"Sometimes you have to make exceptions and-"  
  
"He was whining like a damn baby," Mariah interrupted. The wizard laughed for a quick moment and then whistled. When Mariah looked to her left, she saw Shadowfax ride up to Gandalf. The wizard immediately mounted the horse and looked down at the girl. "Stay up here," he ordered.  
  
"I want to fight, Gandalf! You know I can do it," Mariah begged as she gripped Shadowfax's mane lightly.  
  
"I know you can...but I pledged to keep you protected. You will stay here," Gandalf said as he turned Shadowfax around and lightly kicked the horse in the side. "Pull them in! To the wall!" Gandalf shouted as he rode down the ramp to the lower levels.  
  
Mariah watched him leave and then darted into the palace. She made her way through the halls rather quickly and burst into her room. She looked around and then saw her pack sitting on a chair. Mariah went through it and grabbed her Elven garments. "This is it," she mumbled as he walked behind a dressing divider and changed into her battle clothes. When she stepped out, she strapped her daggers to her legs and her sword to her waist. "Something's missing..." she whispered to herself as she looked around. Her eyes were abruptly focused on her bow and quiver filled with arrows. A smile crossed her lips as she ran to the other side of the room and threw her remaining weapons over her shoulder.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli all rode down the Dimholt Road toward their destination. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked.  
  
"One that is cursed," Legolas replied, "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor...to come to his aid...to fight. But when the time came...when Gondor's need was dire, they fled...vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them...never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."  
  
Soon enough, they had all arrived at a cave entrance. They had dismounted their horses and walked them toward it. It was a square stone doorway, but skulls decorated the sides and sent an eerie calm about it. "The very warmth of my blood seems drawn away," Gimli whispered. Legolas stopped suddenly and looked at the writing above the doorway. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Almost as soon as he had finished reading, a powerful wind blew from the cave and drove the horses away. "Brego!" Aragorn yelled after them, but they didn't return. The ranger then looked back at the cave. "I do not fear death," he said confidently as he strode into the wind-filled tunnel. Legolas soon followed suit, leaving Gimli standing on his own. "Well this is something unheard of! An elf will go underground when a dwarf dare not? Oh...I'd never hear the end of it," Gimli said with an unsure sigh as he ran inside.  
  
Aragorn grabbed a torch from the wall and began to lead his companions through the dark tunnels. Legolas walked silently, his ears perked for any sign of the dead. They were in here, somewhere. After a long way of running, they finally reached what looked like a stone palace...at least...large palace-like double doors. They stopped and looked around curiously. "Who enters my domain?" a voice asked. The three looked toward the doors and saw a ghostly king appear. "One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn responded.  
  
"The dead do not suffer the living to pass."  
  
"You will suffer me!" The King of the Dead let out a bone-chilling laugh at Aragorn's words. It seemed to amuse him in some twisted way. When Aragorn and his companions turned around, they saw the Army of the Dead become visible and begin to advance on them. When they looked back at the king, he was speaking. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die!" Legolas fired an arrow, but it only went through the ghost. Gimli gripped his axe against his chest and glared. "I summon you to fulfill your oath!" Aragorn ordered as he raised his sword.  
  
"None but the King of Gondor may command me," the ghost replied as he swung his sword at Aragorn. The ranger blocked it! "That blade was broken!" the king yelled.  
  
"It had been remade," Aragorn retorted as he grabbed the ghost by his throat and pushed him away, "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" Aragorn walked through the ghosts, keeping his sword raised. "What say you?" he asked again.  
  
"Ah, you waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none now in death."  
  
"I am Isildur's heir...fight for me...and I will hold your oaths fulfilled," Aragorn stated, "What say you?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mariah walked back outside into the courtyard and noticed that night had fallen. She could hear the waging battle all around her and it made a shiver run throughout hr body. She looked to her right and saw an open door that led into a tomb. She darted inside and saw Faramir being placed atop a pile of wood with his father kneeling next to him. "Denethor, what is God's name are you doing?" she shouted as she ran to Faramir's side and took one of his hands. The Steward just ignored her and began to whisper to him, though she couldn't understand what he was saying. "He's alive you damn fool! Let him go," she said.  
  
"Miss Morgan, I order you to go back into the Citadel and stay there," the Steward said as he looked up at her.  
  
"Take your son to a healer. He's going to be okay. There's no reason to murder him."  
  
"He's dead, Miss Morgan," Denethor replied as he got off of the wood pile and stood directly in front of Mariah, "Now get back inside."  
  
"Not until you get him to a healer. I'm not letting you kill your son!" Denethor snapped his fingers and two guards came up behind Mariah and grabbed her shoulders. "Take her to the tower," he ordered.  
  
"Hell no!" Mariah shouted as she pulled out of their grasp and ran to Faramir's side. She knelt atop the wood and tried to push Faramir off, but she felt two people grab her again. "Let me go!" she yelled, "You bastards!" The guards dragged her off the pile and started toward the door. "Denethor," Mariah said as she looked over her shoulder, "This is far from over." She felt anger course through her entire body and she knew what she had to do.  
  
Mariah lifted her feet off the ground and kicked both men in the side, knocking them a few feet away. She did a back flip and morphed into her form in mid-air. When she landed and faced the Steward, his eyes widened. This beautiful woman was a werewolf! "You monster!" he yelled, "Seize her!"  
  
"This shall be fun," she muttered as she took out her daggers. Two soldiers advanced on her, but she jumped up and landed on their heads. She kicked them together and did a front flip, landing gracefully behind them. The men fell to the ground unconscious and Mariah smiled at her work. When she looked at Denethor, he was lifting his fingers to snap them again. "Like hell you will," Mariah said angrily as she tackled him to the ground and placed one her daggers at his throat. He began to breathe heavily and fear more than anything could be seen in his eyes. "Now...release your son...NOW!"  
  
"No," he said as he nodded his head. Four men came up behind Mariah and held her arms. She began to struggle as they pulled her off Denethor and toward the door. "Let me go!" she yelled.  
  
"Take her to the Citadel and lock her in," Denethor ordered as he stood up and walked back over to Faramir.  
  
"Just let me go!" Mariah yelled again as she kicked her feet. However, two of the men grabbed her legs and lifted them into the air to keep her still. The other two still had her arms in a firm grasp and had no intention of letting go.  
  
Soon enough, they brought Mariah into the throne room and walked her toward the back. They opened a door and brought her up a set of stairs and opened another door. Mariah was then thrown into a stairwell and smacked her head against the wall. When she sat back up, her head throbbing in pain, she realized that she was probably locked in. She ran to the door and desperately pounded on it, tugged on the handle, and kicked it. "That's it," she mumbled as she took out her daggers and stuck them into the door. It didn't even make a dent.  
  
"No...no...no," she cried desperately as she began slamming her fists against the door. She morphed back into her human form and kept at it for another few moments...nothing. Mariah turned around and leaned her back against the door, closing her eyes. "What am I gonna do?" She then looked at the dimly lit stairwell in front of her. "Well, might as well see where this leads...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: I know...the title of this chapter pretty much had nothing to do with the chapter. Please don't shoot me. I just had to get out part of it for you wonderful peeps. I love you guys! There will be a "Battle of the Pelennor Fields: Part II" and possibly a 3rd...depending on how long I make this and how much detail I get into!  
  
Love,  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover 


	22. Battle of the Pelennor Fields: Part II

**By the Light of the Moon**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during The Two Towers and Return of the King.  
  
**A/N:** OMG!! I can't believe I haven't updated in so long! I hope you all can forgive me! ::puppy dog eyes:: I promise I'll try not to do that again! I'm going away for the month of August though...Florida and California...so I'll try to get caught up on my writing while I'm away. Thank God I have a laptop. ::smile:: I'll try and update at least once more before I leave, but I don't know if I will.  
  
**_Special Thanks to all of my reviewers! I can't name all of you, but I will at my next update! ::smile::_**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Battle of the Pelennor Fields: Part II**  
  
Mariah was exhausted when she reached the top of the stairs. Her heart was pounding and her breathing deep. "Why had I morphed back to normal BEFORE I got up here?" she asked no one in particular. She placed a hand over her heart and then looked ahead. There was a wooden door with two torches, one on each side of it. "Huh," Mariah mumbled as she walked toward it and ran her hands over the golden handle, "Interesting..."  
  
She opened the door and entered slowly, peering around the room. It was a bedroom and an office as well. "This must be Denethor's room," she said softly. There was a small bed in the corner, a desk, and a dresser. It was normal, but something about it felt evil. "Mariah..." a voice whispered.  
  
"HUH?" she asked as she turned around, looking for whoever said her name. The voice had sounded spiritual, but demon-like. "Mariah..."  
  
"Okay, who the hell said that?" she yelled, her eyes fearfully scanning the room. Suddenly, a small door creaked open on the opposite side of the room and an eerie wind swept around the room, making Mariah's hair whip around. She cautiously walked toward the door and opened it all the way. There was a set pf stairs that circled a dark corner. "Hello?" she asked, hearing her voice echo. No one answered. "Hello?" she said again as she peeked around the corner. She could see a dim light at the top of the stairs. "Here I go," she whispered as she walked up the spiral stairs, keeping one hand against the cold stone wall.  
  
When she reached the top, she realized that she was in a secret room at the very top of the Citadel. There was a small window off to her left and in the middle of the room was a table that held a black sphere. "That looks like the Palantir Pippin found," Mariah said softly as she walked over to it. There was a silver cloud of smoke inside it and it captivated her gaze. She found herself reaching out to touch it, but quickly backed away and felt the wall against her back. "Mariah..." The same creepy voice was back.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Come," it whispered. Mariah looked around the room, but there was no one there. Where was the voice coming from? "Right here..." Mariah's eyes were again fixed on the Palantir. She slowly walked toward the orb and sat down in a chair next to the table. It was incredibly strange. What was going on?  
  
Mariah eyed the Palantir curiously and abruptly reached out and let her fingertips run over the smooth surface. A strange sensation began flowing through her veins and she could feel her heartbeat in her ears. "That's it," she muttered as she went to pull her hands away, but they wouldn't move...and the orb was literally heating up. Mariah screamed and threw her head back, feeling her body morph into the werewolf again.  
  
She flew to the other side of the room and hit the cold stone hard. She groaned in pain and sat up, rubbing her head gently. "What happened?" she asked. Mariah had no idea about anything anymore, but when she looked down at her hands, she saw that she was normal again. She jumped to her feet and walked back over to the Palantir. As she gazed into the orb, she saw Legolas' face, but it was filthy and his eyes were wide. Mariah placed her hands on the sphere and could hear him shouting her own name in fear. "I see you," the evil voice stated.  
  
"_LEAVE ME ALONE!_" Mariah shouted as she darted to the window and punched the glass. She then squeezed her way out and stepped onto a thin stone ledge. She held onto the windowsill and looked down, realizing how high up she really was. "Whoa," she said faintly as she stayed as close to the wall as possible. It was at least two hundred feet down...and when I say at least...I mean way more!  
  
"Okay...I have to do this," Mariah said to herself as she morphed into her other form. She counted to three and jumped, keeping her eyes focused on the nearing ground. Mariah did a front flip and landed on her feet, but when she stood up, she felt terrified once again. She quickly changed back to normal and shook her head. "What's happening to me?"  
  
Her thoughts were broken when she heard a horse neigh. Mariah looked toward where she had tried to save Faramir and bolted toward it. When she got inside, she saw someone burning in flames jump off the pile of wood and run out another door. "So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion," someone said. Mariah glanced to her right and saw Gandalf sitting on Shadowfax. "Gandalf!" she shouted.  
  
"Mariah, where have you been?" he asked as he dismounted his horse and looked at her.

* * *

On the Pelennor Fields, the Rohirrim were fighting the orcs and had pretty much succeeded in victory. "Drive them to the river!" Èomer shouted as he raised he sword.  
  
"Make safe this city!" King Théoden yelled. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and everyone looked toward the river. There were huge Mûmakil heading in their direction with Haradrim riding them. "Reform the line! Reform the line!" the king ordered. The men did as they were told. "Sound the charge! Charge!" Théoden shouted as Gamling blew the horn. All of the Rohirrim followed the king's orders and took the elephant-like creatures head on.

* * *

Gandalf, Pippin, and Mariah were all sitting at a level where the next door would be broken down by the enemy. They could hear the loud pounding of the battering ram the trolls were using and the loud unbearable screeching of the Nazgul flying overhead. Mariah studied her daggers thoughtfully as her mind began to drift to Legolas. How was he? Was he alive? Did he miss her? She knew how much she cared for him, but how could an elf love a werewolf? He was so perfect...and she was not.  
  
For once her mind was telling her to think rationally. There was never going to be a way for them to be together. She had to go home someday...even if there was nothing there to live for. It was where she belonged. This was a fantasy.  
  
"I never thought it would end this way," Pippin said, breaking the silence among the three of them.  
  
"End?" Gandalf confirmed, "No the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path...one that we all must take. The grey-ring curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass...and then you see it."  
  
"What? Gandalf? See what?" Pippin asked with a slight smile and tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"White shores...and beyond...the far green country under a swift sunrise."  
  
"Well, that isn't so bad."  
  
"No...no it isn't," the wizard replied as he smiled and then looked at the young woman sitting quietly as if she never existed, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine," she whispered.  
  
"You are worried about going home and what you will leave behind...namely a certain prince?" Mariah felt her cheeks flush and she looked down once again, trying to keep her mind on the battle that lay ahead. "You will do fine," Gandalf said as another loud bang was heard. Mariah looked over at Pippin and saw the fear in him as he gripped the handle of his sword as tightly as he could with his little hands.  
  
She could see how war truly was...and it wasn't like they make it look in movies. It was painful and terrifying. Even if you felt safe...it was scary. Who knew when it was your last day to live, to breathe, and to love?

* * *

Meanwhile down on the fields, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the Army of the Dead were fighting as well. They had arrived on the ships of the Corsairs, after killing them off of course. While the Army of the Dead swept across the field in their brilliant translucent green color, Legolas and Gimli were competing again. "Fifteen, sixteen!" the elf shouted. He could hear Gimli shouting his count as well and to his surprise, the dwarf was ahead of him by a few orcs.  
  
Aragorn was busy using Anduril, his new sword, as he sliced through many orcs who were charging at him left and right. He was holding the sword that was rightfully his and fighting for what he believed in. The ranger had always gone his own way, avoiding his past and fearing what would become of him, but this felt right. He may have been walking the expected path now...but all he cared about was defending his friends and home. After stabbing an orc through stomach and knocking him to the ground, he could hear the faint sound of Gimli shouting the number twenty-nine. When he glanced toward Legolas, who was facing him, he shouted the elf's name as a warning.  
  
Legolas turned around and his eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. A gigantic Mumak carrying at least fifty to one-hundred Haradrim was charging toward him. He paused for only a brief moment before taking the elephant-like creature head on and leaping gracefully onto one of its many tusks. Even though it swung its trunk as its next defence, the elf jumped down onto one of its feet since ropes had been tied around its ankle. He held on for his life and then jumped onto the hind leg of the Mumak, using the arrows stuck in its body as a ladder.  
  
When he reached the top, he continued shooting arrows as the Haradrim archers, all the while counting, "Thirty-three...thirty-four..." Two soldiers both leapt at him, but the elf knocked both of them off and sent them tumbling down into the clutter of dead bodies forming below from the Army of the Dead's skilful killing. He then grabbed onto a loose rope and swung down to the front leg of the animal, trying to avoid its trunk the best he could. _This is not easy _he thought as he gripped onto the rope more firmly and braced his legs on the side of the Mumak.  
  
With his Elven speed, he quickly grabbed one of his white knives from his pack and sliced the three ropes that held up the tower-like stand atop the creature. This unfortunately, for the Haradrim, caused it to fall away from Legolas and toward the ground. The elf let the tower pull him up so when it hit the ground, he was on top of the elephant, overlooking the entire battlefield. With a deep breath, he ran to the head of the Mumak and notched three arrows before releasing them into the animal's head. It let out a loud scream of pain before slowly falling down to the ground.  
  
Legolas darted to the front of the Mumak and surfed down its trunk before landing safely on the ground. He arrived directly in front of his dwarf companion and gave a sigh of both relief and pride, but Gimli did not look pleased. "That still only counts as one!" he shouted. The elf smiled slightly and then looked up at Minas Tirith, which was towering high above him. He could see the Army of the Dead swarming up the seven high levels of the city, killing off any of the enemy that could be found. He was proud of himself, but his mind drifted to one thought..._is she okay?_


	23. The Last Debate

**By the Light of the Moon**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during The Two Towers and Return of the King.  
  
**A/N:** Well, the story is nearing an end...but not yet. There will be possibly three of four more chapters. _::sniffle::_ I loved writing this one so much...even though it took me forever. Hehee.  
  
Thank you to all my faithful reviewers:  
  
**_snow-angel222:_** I actually have something already planned that's going to cause a problem. _::evil smile::_ Trust me...it's going to be shocking and dramatic.  
  
**_aussiesportstar:_** No, there is no spell on you. LOL. Thanks very much for the compliment. Glad you like it.  
  
**_SilverStar-AquarianAngel:_** Here's the update, mate. Was it fast enough? LOL! Hope ye like it.  
  
**_Amatista:_** Yes...the Palantir...hee. I just had to put that it. That's the whole reason why Denethor went mad the way he did. They just don't tell you that. Grr...  
  
**_Tuscan Angel:_** I know I kept you wanting. Sorry about that. Hehee. I'm gonna finish the story soon though. I have many more to work on. _::smirk::_  
  
**_Crystal Moon Magic:_** Suspense is fun! Hehee.  
  
**_orlidaydreamer:_** I do what I can to please._ ::smile::_ Glad ya like it, mate.  
  
**_Kerla:_** Oops...I guess I made a mistake. Oh well...I can deal with it. ::smile:: Thanks for pointing it out though.  
  
**_iLuVrAiNeYdaYz:_** Well, actually this plot is a little different from others I've read. So...I don't see how it's been overused. Anyway, I'll look at that website. Thanks, mate.  
  
**_sunni07:_** No...I didn't abandon you. _::laughs::_ But I'm back once again. _::evil laugh::_  
  
**_lysia1982, Ningwen, elvenprincess3212003:_** Glad you like it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! _::smile::_

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Last Debate**  
  
The dark clouds that had covered the battlefield were now clearing...it was over...for now that is. There was still the matter of making certain that the One Ring made it into the fire of Mount Doom in the hands of the hobbit who was taking it there.  
  
Mariah ran to the edge of the fifth level of Minas Tirith and looked over the edge to see the Army of the Dead gathering in front of the city, in front of three figures. Her heart stopped for a moment when she laid her eyes upon a glint of golden hair flowing in the breeze...Legolas. But it could have been Haldir too. Either way, it was obviously an elf. She quickly ran down the five levels, anxious to see her companions again.  
  
When she reached the front gate, she ran into Haldir of Lorien, who stood still with his arms open to her. "Mariah..." She quickly ran and embraced him, only to have a hug returned to her.  
  
"I missed you, Haldir," she said as she squeezed him tighter.  
  
"It's great to see you too, melonin (My friend)," he replied with a smile as he untangled himself from her arms and looked at her. He could see clearly in her eyes that she wanted to find Legolas. It was written across her face as clear as day. "He's out there with Aragorn."  
  
"Thanks," she said quickly before running out onto the field and stopping immediately as she felt a calm wind blow around her and the Army of the Dead disappear. She had no clue as to what had happened, but what she saw next made her heart stop once again...there was Legolas, standing near Aragorn and Gimli, just staring in her direction. She wasn't even sure if he saw her. Little did she know...he was staring right at her.  
  
Mariah slowly walked toward her friends, making sure that she stayed calm, cool, and collected as she got closer. She had acted like a child when she had seen Haldir again, embracing him like she would have held someone when she was younger. That was not going to happen again...especially when the elf of her dreams was standing right in front of her.  
  
She had been so focused on Legolas, that she didn't hear the familiar joyous shout of Gimli as he ran over and hugged her, resting his head on her stomach since he was so short. She jumped slightly but then looked down and smiled at him. "Nice to see you to, Gimli," she said sweetly, "Did you beat Legolas again?"  
  
"I believe I did...but we haven't done our tally yet, lass. That elf's a cheater," the dwarf said as he let go of her and grinned.  
  
"Lady Morgan." Mariah looked up and saw Aragorn standing right next to her. A smile graced her lips as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "You made it safely to the city I see."  
  
"Yes, Aragorn...and I fought whenever I could, despite what you think is right." He gently messed up her long hair with a smile before placing a hand on her shoulder and gesturing his head toward Legolas, who hadn't moved from his spot of showed an emotion at all.  
  
"Hi," she said meekly as she gracefully walked toward Legolas, feeling the dirt under her feet move with her. The elf masked his emotions well as she neared him more, so she was within a foot of him. Mariah admired his features briefly as she smiled again. Not a single blonde hair was out of place, but his skin glistened with a light layer of sweat from the battle. There was barely any sign of dirt on his face and his clothes were even clean...practically untouched. Elves are as perfect as you can get she thought as her vibrant green eyes met his crystal clear blue ones. Mariah bit her bottom lip tentatively as she reached her hand out and traced his pristine cheekbones. "I was worried about you," she stated.  
  
"I was concerned for you to, my lady," he replied as he gently kissed her hand and walked past her, not even bothering to show her any type of passion. Not even a kiss on the cheek. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out and stepped on. She turned and followed her companions back into the city, wondering why this was happening.

* * *

As they all entered the throne room, Gimli took a seat on the Steward's chair and started smoking while everyone else stood. Mariah walked over to Legolas and stood beside him, gently resting against him. He simply kept his arms crossed and stared at Gandalf, who now stood in the center of the room with Aragorn. Eomer stood off to the side silently, somewhat keeping his distance from the others.  
  
"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," the wizard stated gravely.  
  
"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it," Aragorn interrupted.  
  
"It's only a matter of time. He's suffered a defeat, yes...but behind the walls of Mordor out enemy is regrouping." Mariah slightly tensed at that idea. What she had seen was bad enough. Having to fight more would kill her.  
  
"Let him stay there, let him rot!" Gimli said, "Why should we care?"  
  
"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death." The wizard's words were as deafening as the eerie silence of the White City, now that the enemy had been defeated there. Legolas rested a hand over Mariah's hand, which had moved to hold onto his arm during the discussion. He could sense her fear and knew how much he wanted to hold her against him, but he couldn't. His mind and heart had been fighting each other since the day he appeared in her bedroom and first laid his eyes on her.  
  
Sure, she was not an elf, but she was something he desired to have in his life. He had kissed her at Edoras the first time they were there, but she had refused and pulled away...much to his disappointment. He slowly looked down at her, but looked up at Aragorn when he heard the ranger speak. "No, there is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."  
  
"How?" Gimli asked, interrupting Aragorn.  
  
"Draw out Sauron's armies...empty his lands! Then we gather out full strength and march on the Black Gate!" The dwarf almost chocked on the smoke he puffed at the comment. How was this plan going to work?  
  
"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Eomer finally said as he stepped forward.  
  
"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us! Keep him blind to all else that moves."  
  
"A diversion." Mariah looked up at the sound of Legolas' voice and then glanced back at Gandalf, who had approached Aragorn.  
  
"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."  
  
"Certainty of death...small chance of success," Gimli said as he kept his pipe at his lips, "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"We wait for nothing!" Mariah shouted as she let go of Legolas and walked up to Gandalf, "We have to go now!"  
  
"Mariah!" Legolas scolded, but she refused to hear him.  
  
"I'm as scared as all of you...and don't deny that you aren't afraid! We have to settle this here and now...not waiting for tomorrow's light!"  
  
"And you think you're coming with us?" Gandalf asked. When he saw her nod, he let out a small chuckle and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and then noticed that his eyes were stern. "You're not joining us in this battle."  
  
"Yes I am," she replied, "I fought the wargs, I saved Haldir at Helm's Deep, I fought here...what _more_ do I have to prove?!"  
  
"You're not going to prove anything because you're staying here."  
  
"Gandalf, I followed every order you've ever given me. Can't I do something I want for a change?"  
  
"Will you just listen to him for once?" Legolas asked as he stepped up next to me, "You always have to start a fight."  
  
"Well, I'm going with you and you can't stop me!"  
  
"You will _NOT_ fight with us."  
  
"Why do you give a shit, Elfboy?!" Mariah asked in outrage.  
  
"_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU_!" Mariah took a step back and looked at Legolas, only to see his eyes widen at his own words.  
  
"W-What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"I said that _I love you_, Mariah." Legolas couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "I've loved you since the moment I saw you...since I first touched you, feeling your skin against my own." He gently took her hand in his and stared into her eyes. "Will you please do this for me?"  
  
"Legolas, you're trying to use your charm against me, but I'm not falling for it." Her voice had finally softened, showing her relaxed state. "But can't you just let me live?" The elf found himself once again drawn into her green eyes and all he saw was a need...but it wasn't lust. It was the need adventure. She could hold so much in her eyes, more than she could ever say aloud, but he knew so little. Legolas looked at Gandalf who was giving him a warning look telling him to let her stay here, but he ignored it.  
  
"You can come with us," Legolas said as he looked back at Mariah, whose face was now lit up with a childish excitement that was once lost.  
  
"Really?" she asked. The prince nodded and then found his arms holding her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the hug sweetly and closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent. She smelled slightly from the battle, but she held a hint of vanilla in her hair, which drove him mad. Before he even had a chance to move, she was gone and running down one of the halls that led to her room.  
  
He smiled after her, but then looked to Aragorn and Gandalf. Their looks reminded him of when his father would reprimand his for unacceptable behaviour as a child. "What?" he asked. Aragorn swiftly grabbed onto the elf's arm and pulled him next to him.  
  
"Are you deliberately trying to kill her? You tell her you love her, and then you decide to put her in danger? Do you know anything about love?" Aragorn stated firmly.  
  
"I know I care enough about her to not control her."  
  
"Legolas, you're putting her in danger beyond what she can handle. She may have done many things here that helped us, but what if she gets killed?"  
  
"She can't die," the elf told his friend, "She's a werewolf. Only silver can kill her, and they don't own silver."  
  
"But if she gets her head chopped off-?" the ranger began.  
  
"Aragorn, the lad did a good thing," Gimli interrupted as he stopped smoking, "Mariah has a spirit that cannot be contained in the walls of this city. I may be short, but I'm just as smart as ye. Just let her live the life she wants. If she wants te dance, let 'er...if she wants te sing, let 'er...if she wants te fight orcs, just let her do it!"  
  
"Thank you, Gimli," Mariah said as she emerged from the same hall she had departed into, "I owe ya for that one." The dwarf laughed heartily as she walked over to Legolas, who was eyeing her carefully. She was wearing the same blue riding dress she had worn when she left for the city with Gandalf and Pippin. Her sword was in its hilt on her belt with her daggers, her quiver on her back, and her bow slung over her shoulder. "What are we waiting for?" she asked joyfully as Legolas took her hand. As he led her out into the courtyard, Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged glances.  
  
"They're defying the laws of the worlds by being together. I know I encouraged it...but now I'm not so sure," Aragorn stated. The wizard simply nodded and followed them, everyone else following them. This was it...they were on their way to Mordor... 


	24. The Black Gate

**By the Light of the Moon**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own SOME of the storyline and the characters I made up. This takes place during The Two Towers and Return of the King.

**Author's Note:** YAY! I finally updated! ::Snoopy dance:: There will be a few more chapters, but I'm just warning everyone that this story will be coming to a close soon. ::sniffle:: It's taking me so long to complete it, but it's so much fun.

I thank ALL of my faithful reviewers who have stuck with me through all of this delaying. School has been very hectic lately, so I hope you all can forgive me. Anyway...onto the next chapter!

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Black Gate**

As the Black Gates of Mordor came into view, a chill seemed to run through the bodies of then men, elves, wizards, and dwarves that came to fight. They were tall and jagged, like the dark heart of Sauron himself, which was only an eye of fire. Anyone who even glanced at it could feel the violence, torment, and suffering that lay behind it. It was all controlled by anger. A malice that could make the blood run cold and freeze, yet burn in the flames of hell.

Mariah gripped the reigns tighter on the brown horse she was riding and occasionally glanced over at Legolas, who had Gimli sitting right behind him. Aragorn was riding a black horse out in front, dressed in his kingly armor, with a calm, but intense look plastered upon his face. It hadn't changed since they had left Minas Tirith. As Mariah looked over at Gandalf, who had Pippin sitting in front of him on Shadowfax, she could feel a stronger tension from him. It seemed he was stressing about the battle too. Merry was riding with Eomer, and a battalion of five hundred soldiers from Rohan and Gondor rode behind them.

_Five hundred men_...that was it! How were they going to win this battle? There were ten thousand orcs waiting for them on the other side, and two little hobbits were sneaking by them. This was going to be one of the most terrifying battles yet...with the Great Eye watching them.

Mariah slowly brought her horse to a halt and patted its neck as Legolas rode up next to her and placed his hand over hers. She looked at him and smiled briefly before noticing that Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, and a soldier carrying a flag were riding up to the gate. She and Legolas followed suit, riding up together rather quickly. When they caught up to the rest of them, there was a quick silence before Aragorn finally spoke. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! May justice be done upon him!" Mariah had her own translation for that..._get out here and fight you bastard_.

She gazed straight up at the huge black gates and felt her heartbeat quicken. It felt as if it would fall out of her chest, but she tried to relax anyway. Her gaze drifted to Eomer, who was staring around nervously and then she noticed that the hobbits were getting antsy. It looked like they wanted to get this over with too. Mariah even wondered why she wanted to fight in the first place. What was she...crazy?

A loud bang suddenly swept over the gate and everyone looked at them as they slowly began to open. Aragorn turned his horse slightly to the side, but kept himself facing the gate as he saw the orcs begin to march toward them. "Pull back! Pull back!" he ordered. You didn't have to tell them again. Mariah turned her horse around immediately and cantered back to the front of the army, her heart pounding harder now. When she faced Mordor once again, she noticed that her companions were all beside her and Aragorn had lifted his sword into the air. When she glanced back at the men, she saw the terror in their eyes and noticed them take a few steps back. She didn't blame them in the least.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn shouted, catching the attention of everyone there, "Sons of Gondor...of Rohan...my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!" He began to have his horse pace back and forth across the front line as he continued to speak. "A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends, and break all bonds of fellowship...but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down...but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, men of the west!"

Aragorn lifted his sword higher into the air at the end of his speech, which moved everyone else to lift their weapons. Mariah even took out her Elven sword and held it high. He had spoken with such pride and motivations that it would make anyone want to fight. How could anyone say no to that?

Everyone who was on horseback quickly dismounted and looked ahead at the army that was walking toward them and starting to form a circle around them. It was terrifying, but they all had to hold their ground. Pippin and Merry both unsheathed their weapons and let out deep breaths before daring to look upon the orcs that were forming a large circle around the group. Mariah brought her sword in front of her and glared at the light of the Great Eye, which was staring in her direction. It narrowed its large pupil at her and then relaxed. She knew it was observing everyone, and it scared her to think what was about to happen.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf," Gimli said as he gestured up at Legolas, who was standing beside him.

"What about side by side with a friend?" the elf asked as he looked down at the dwarf beside him.

"Aye, I could do that," Gimli replied with a slight smile. Mariah had been standing on the other side of Legolas and smiled as well at the dwarf's words. It was amusing to her how they could act like they hate one another, but be the best of friends in the end. She looked up at Legolas and then back ahead to find the Great Eye staring at Aragorn intensely.

"Aragorn..." The Eye was calling the King of Gondor and everyone watched as the former ranger took a step toward the open battlefield. "Elessar..." it spoke again. It seemed as if the world went silent in the next moment as Aragorn lowered his sword to his side gracefully and turned to face his allies.

"For Frodo," he said calmly before spinning on his heel and charging full-out at the army before him. Merry and Pippin were the next to scream and run. It was quite a sight...two little hobbits running into battle before the men. Almost instantly after that, the rest of the army charged into battle at full speed. Gandalf, Legolas, and Mariah led the way, outrunning Gimli and the hobbits.

There were loud shouts of "Charge" and "Death" at every turn as the armies of Rohan and Gondor collided with Mordor's orcs. Legolas fired off an arrow and then flipped out his white knives, slashing anything he came across. Mariah stood behind him, protecting his back and decapitating her enemies with her large blade. These surprisingly were much harder for her to kill than the Uruk-hai she faced at Helms Deep.

She swung her sword widely around, making sure that her friends were surviving as well. Her eyes were drawn to the dwarf fighting in front of her. He would just take these monsters out from their knees and then slaughter them. It was both dangerous and amusing to her. Still, something felt incredibly strange and wrong. It was like she could feel something inside her trying to escape.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Mariah heard a loud screech and looked up to the sky. There were those dreaded Nazgul swooping in for an attack. "Damn," she muttered as she kicked another orc back and slashed its head off. Her eyes then caught a glimpse of Gandalf, who was perfectly calm and looking up at the sky. When she followed his gaze, there were humongous eagles attacking the demon creatures.

"Eagles! The eagles are coming!" Pippin shouted over the screams of death and small victory.

At the same moment, Aragorn was facing his own problems. A troll was swinging his sword around and the future king was blocking every blow possible. It was a struggle for him, but he was a strong man. In his heart he knew that this was a pinnacle moment of his life...gaining back the life owed to him.

Legolas and Gimli, of course, we fighting with the same grace as they always had, barely even a scratch on their armor. Wasn't surprising though, since they were skilled warriors.

Mariah abruptly glanced over her shoulder and saw Aragorn struggling to defeat the troll, who was roaring and growling as loud as possible. The monster soon knocked him to the ground and placed his foot upon him, roaring in a fury unknown to any man. "ARAGORN!" Legolas and Mariah both shouted at once as they both ran toward him. However, Legolas was now blocked by more orcs and couldn't reach his friend. "I've got him, Legolas!" Mariah screamed as she morphed into her werewolf form and charged at the troll.

"Mariah, don't!" she heard the elf scream and stupidly, she turned her head and looked at him as she had leapt into mid-air. There it was! The fear in his eyes she had seen through Denethor's Palantir. It wasn't a fear of her, but a fear of something worse. In the next second, she knew what it was as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. When she looked down, she saw that the troll had embedded its sword through her and was slowly pulling her down to his level. Her golden eyes looked upon the elf's once more and then she saw darkness.

Aragorn stabbed his knife into the troll's foot as he saw Mariah fall down by his side, blood quickly pouring from her and turning her pale. The troll suddenly pulled his sword from the girl's body and went to strike Aragorn, but then a loud screech echoed overhead and he ran off.

Everyone quickly looked up at the tower of Barad-Dur to see a bright light burning stronger from the Eye. There were loud screams and then the tower began to fall to pieces. Smoke and debris emerged almost instantly as it toppled onto its side, the Great Eye evaporating and creating a large energy force that pushed the entire enemy down. A huge rumble erupted from the ground and soon enough the black gate tumbled down with the orcs into what looked like a canyon.

Merry, Pippin, and Gimli all shouted in triumph for Frodo's victory while the rest of the Fellowship looked on in calm, revelling in this great moment. It was not until Mount Doom exploded further and more lava spewed from the top and created more fire, which the Fellowship silenced. Tears began to flow down the hobbits' faces, fearing that they would never again see Frodo and Sam, who had been there from the very beginning.

Legolas stood tall and then looked to Aragorn, who had also gotten to his feet, and smiled slightly. The ranger nodded his head and then the elf found his eyes travelling down. He then saw a light blue robe lying on the ground behind the ranger and darted over. What he saw ripped a hole through his heart as he dropped to his knees beside the body. There was Mariah, lying in the dirt with blood covering her, staining her skin and clothes. "Mariah," he whispered as he gazed at her in her wolf form and stroked her cheek. There was no response from the girl as Legolas lifted her onto his lap and gazed at her lifeless face. "Please...you can't die on me," he said as he kissed her forehead softly.

"Legolas, she's dead," Aragorn stated as he sat down next to his companion. The elf immediately looked at the king and even through the masked emotions, he felt tears breaking through.

"She can't be dead, Aragorn. Only silver can kill her."

"Legolas, you have to understand that-"

"NO!" he screamed abruptly. Aragorn scooted back a few feet in shock of the elf's temper and stood to his feet. "You always encouraged me to love her, Aragorn! You and Haldir told me to tell her how I felt. I did tell her. You were there!"

"I know, but-"

"No! She has to be alive! I love her and she knows it! She loves me too! She has to..."

"She never confronted you with it though," Gandalf said he stepped forward, "Did she ever speak those same words to you." The elf remained silent and looked down at Mariah sadly.

"I will love her forever. I don't care if she lies within the ground. Our love for each other is like the wind on the water. It will always be there."

Suddenly, a dark cloud formed over the entire battlefield, causing the rest of the army to whisper amongst themselves in fear. The hobbits both huddled next to Gandalf and looked around nervously while Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli all stared at one another. Abruptly, a loud crack of thunder and lighting shot down from the sky and struck Mariah, causing Legolas to jump back from shock, even though he was not harmed. Then, a bright light with a silver mist swirled down from the clouds, landing gently over the young woman. Gandalf looked up at the sky and smiled, for he knew of what was to happen while no one else did. Aragorn simply stared silently with Legolas and Haldir now at his side.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mariah screamed as her eyes shot open and her back arched both in her wolf form. Legolas went to run for her, but Aragorn pulled him back by the arm and to the ground. Everyone gazed in awe as she morphed back to normal and a black image of a wolf silhouette emerged from her body and floated up to the clouds, diminishing with a soft howl.

Just as soon as it had appeared, the cloud vanished as well, bringing out the sun. Legolas' eyes had travelled up to the sky, but they were again drawn back to Mariah's body, which was still rigid. The elf quickly detangled himself from Aragorn's arms and ran to the girl's side, pulling her into his lap once more. He placed his hand over the wound in her stomach, but to his surprise it was healed. There was no sign of blood loss even on her clothing. It was as if she had never been wounded. "Let's get the lass back to safety," Gimli yelled as he gripped his axe tighter.

"You all head back to Minas Tirith and tend to the wounds of our allies," Gandalf ordered, "I must retrieve Frodo and Sam."


End file.
